Shenron
by Otsutsuki no Yami
Summary: Outliving his family and friends, Son Goku used one of his wishes to travel to a difference universe to make a new start, as one of his previous enemies used a Black Star Dragonballs to wish him into a child. Now, growing up on a different Earth, Goku grew bored and searched for a new adventure, travel with him to see what happens around him. OOC-Goku, All Saiyan modes.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone, I've returned from my holiday. A month long in Japan, there I had read several Dragonball Z/GT cross-over with Justice League or DC, and I started to love those. While I was there, I started to write the story on my mobile. I hope you will enjoy this one...

* * *

Prologue...

A gentle breeze danced through the forests that surrounded the foot of a mountain that hid the wonderful treasures of mother earth from the destructive habits of humans. A relative large lake that is filled with life. Large school of fish are swimming under the crystal clear water surface of the lake, however a dark shadow moved amongst them. It moved rapidly towards the school of fish, closing the distance… whoosh! A geisher of water erupted, water shot into the air that was followed by the shadow that now clearly resemblances a man. Somersaulting through the air, arms spread as the man held in each hand a long spear that held enough fish to feed a small army. Landing nimbly on his bare feet, water cascaded down his well trained muscles that he gained through years of training, and fighting powerful opponents. Moving, the sun reflected from his body that was still slightly wet from the swim.

"That was a good catch." Laughed the young man, his black hair pointing in all kind of directions, giving it the shape of a palm-tree. Reaching his living place, which is a simple Hut that was almost an exact copy of the one that he lived in with his wife a long time ago. In front of his Hut burns a campfire at which he placed his soon to be victims above the fire, roasting them. "However the size of them is a bit on the small side if you compare them with those of my former world." Shaking his head which caused to free him of the water that stayed behind between his hair while he moved through the entrance, entering his house. Behind him the door slid shut, completely automatic while the plasma screen on the wall flashed on, showing the morning news which showed the world's greatest hero rescue a bus full of children from falling into a ravine. "Metropolis is quite lucky with a hero like you, Superman. Saving them, reuniting parents and children." Pulling his limbs through the sleeves of his shirt, and lastly pulling his head through. His dark eyes shifted towards the images of his family, his wife and sons, including his grandchildren are long passed over to the next life. "A most beautiful gift you give them each day."

Pulling on his jeans and finished his attire with a blue jacket, the man moved back out of the house and his eyes lighted up when the scent of roasted fish reached his nose. "Great, my food is almost finished." Exclaimed the young man while trying not to cause a waterfall with his saliva. His wife had trained him properly, teaching him from a young age well mannered behavior, counting and writing out of books until he was on the same level as her. A wishful smile formed on his face when he thought back, pausing for a moment before Shaking his head lightly. 'She wouldn't want me to dwell on the past, nor will my children and grandchildren. Self proclaimed emperor pilaf and his servants found the black star dragon Ball, wishing me younger… and in retaliating I must leave earth to find those dragon balls to stop earth from self destruct.' Reaching out to the spear with fish, bringing them to his lips and took a bite. 'Hmm… not bad. Almost done, it can stay for several seconds longer above the fire. Where was I, oh yes, leaving earth. While traveling the universe to find the balls, I discovered that my youngest son, and granddaughter had sneaked into the ship without anyone knowledge. My wife wasn't overjoyed at the news, demanding the immediate return of the two, however the saiyans did not return as the course of the ship had a strict schedule.' Reaching out once more to his food, taking a bite and smiled brightly after he had swallowed the fish. 'Oh boy, it taste great!' Taking a quick bite, the saiyan fondly remembered his past great fight, defeating Baby, who had the whole earth enthralled, including his wife. 'Super Saiyan Four, a transformation that I achieved by controlling the mental ability of the golden great ape, and in this form I defeated the tyrant Baby and freed earth.'

Chewing on his fish, Goku glanced up into the earth's atmosphere, feeling a need for an adventure once more. Something that his late wife would have wanted, or correctly said, demanded as she knows that he can't sit still for a minute. Digging his teeth in the fish and ripped them off the spear, the once more young saiyan moved to his Hut and pressed a button, a hissing sound and a plum of smoke erupted around the building. When the smoke dispatched, it revealed that was on the place of the building lay now a small capsule. Picking up the capsule, glancing at the item with a fond smile before pocketing the item away in his pockets. Standing tall as a gush of wind erupted around him before he shot into the air, leaving behind a campfire that was the only sign that someone lived here a mere second ago. Flying through the clouds, feeling the wind caressing his hair and pulling against his clothes made him feel weightless. All his thoughts forgotten about his past, and only focused on the flying. "Where should I go if someone like me is looking for an adventure?" Mused the saiyan in wonder, a bright smile lit up his face when a thought entered his mind. Focusing his powers to search for any special life force, Goku was not disappointed when several non-earth like energies was picked up by him, however he frowned when he felt almost no life around them, as if they are in a bare land, a desert. Shrugging his shoulders, Goku's form changed when an energy force erupted from him. His midnight black hair turned pale gold, dark eyes shifted to tropic ocean blue while his clothes changed to his trusty orange gi, and blue boots. "Ready or not, evil or no evil… here I come!" Goku shouted out in utmost glee, acceleration his speed and flew towards the source of the ki that came from a remote place… Bialya desert.

From his high view from out of the clouds, Goku could see several military objects moving through the desert. They were moving in circles, patrolling or closing in on a target. And if Goku have to guess, he would bet all his food on his latest suggestion as the tank aimed his barrel at a lone, small Hut that was ready to crumble into dust. A missile shot out of the end of the barrel, flying towards the building… whoosh! A yellow streak blurred out of the building before the missile impacted into the building and a explosion erupted. "That boy is quick, and a strange energy emitted from him, his energy still feels human but not entirely, that something probably grand him his speed ability." Goku's ability in combat noticed that immediately. "However, using his ability of speed to run in a straight line is predictable, as these soldiers are trained human to eliminate their enemies and they already noticed the hole in this boy's escape route."

Goku's prediction came true, a second missile was released from the tank, speeding towards the speedster path of escape and impacted. A loud explosion resounded through the desert of Bialya and the alien could see the two young costumed heroes laying down several feet from the crater. Watching, or more precisely hearing the tank reload and aimed at them for the final shot. Vanishing from his place in the sky, Goku blurred towards the two costumed youths, and an explosion resounded for a second time through the desert.

Artemis had a bizarre day, first she woke up in a run down shack that had seen better days. Followed her discovering of her clothes, or more like something that wouldn't miss with someone that plays cosplay in Japan. She wears a green tank top with a slight darker shade green that formed the shape of a pointed arrow that was placed between her remarkable cleavage. Her stomach, slim and flat that showed slightly muscles from all the deathly workouts she endured under the harsh and hard training of her father, her attire finished with a tight, green leather shorts with two belts around her waist that held two small quivers with throwing knives and darts. Suddenly a shadow glided over the ground and through the doorway of the shack, and within seconds Artemis has her bow loaded with a green tipped arrow, string pulled back and ready to kill the first bastard that enters this place. "Show yourself bastard, if you don't… you'll meet the tip of my arrow!" Threatened the archer in a low, cold voice. Her eyes firmly focused on the entrance of the shack as the shadow grew and the sounds of sand spreading outside caused her to tighten her grip on her bow. "I'll countdown to zero, if you don't reveal yourself by then… I would assume that you're an enemy." She tightened her eyes, her fingers that held the string already moving to release and launch the deadly projectile from her bow.

"Stop! Don't fire...!" Cried out a dark figure in warning when in a blur he entered the shack. "I come in pea….aaaah!"

Artemis released her arrow when the owner of the shadow entered the shack in impossible speed, her arrow speeding towards him that captured his attention. What followed was him capture her arrow effortless in a quick motion, almost too fast for her to follow. She nicked a second arrow at her bow, aiming again at this figure. "Spare me your speech, we'll talk after you are no longer a danger to me anymore." Spat the archer in a threatening tone, however before she could release her second arrow, her opponent had in a quick motion stole her arrow, leaving her only with the bow. Glancing down, Artemis grimaced slightly at her weapon while she pushed a button and two knives sprung out of the tip and bottom of her bow that she can use in close combat. "You did disarm my bow, only to meet it in close combat!"

Artemis launched herself at her opponent, bow vertical positioned that came down with deadly accuracy at her opponent. As for her opponent, he was taken back at the recovering of his opponent, believing that without her arrow that she was weaponless… ehm, less dangerous. "Stop, I don't want to harm you after all I have done to get you here." Shouted the boy while avoiding every trust and sweep of the bow that almost nicked him in such a small space. "Is this how you say 'thank you' to your savior?" By this time Kid Flash has stopped moving and clenched his eyes tightly shut, expecting a hit from the bow, however it never came. Instead a question came from the girl he had rescued.

"You did save me… I think a thank you is what I would say, but instead I ask, who are you? And what have you done to me!" It looked hopeful for Kid Flash when she started in a 'normal' voice that showed some confusion that quickly turned in a deep hole of mistrust. Inwardly sighing, Kid Flash lifted his hands in a surrender gesture in the hope that he would gain some trust, alas it would not be. Still with an arrow in his possession that he now held in his right hand, position the tip to her that if he wanted he could end her life. This is what Artemis saw, as she spread her legs slightly in a firmer position on the ground, her bow vertical in a defensive position. "You think I will fall for such an obvious trap, keep dreaming boy!"

Eyes traveling to his hand, Kid Flash noticed the position of the arrow and how she arrived at such a train of thought. 'Great first impression Kid, now she thinks that I will try to lure her in a warm, safe conversation before I take her life. Groaned Kid Flash inwardly, trying to find a way out of this misconception between them. "You have it all wrong, I didn't try to lure you in a safe, comfortable environment. It was all a misunderstanding." Tried Kid Flash to explain as he slowly lowered his hands and his fingers lost the grip on the arrow that fell to the floor. "See," Kid Flash said with a shaky smile, seeing the girl opposite of him lowering her bow with a fraction. It was then that Kid caught the sound of a falling object, something he had heard on the tv countless times when he played Call of Duty on his PlayStation. Without a second though Kid Flash blurred behind the female archer, wrapping an arm around her waist before she could protest and rushed out of the shack that blew up a moment later behind them.

"What do you think you're doing by touching a girl!" Artemis cried out in shock at what just happened. She knew that this stranger just saved her for a second time, however the events triggered a defense mechanism. "Keep your hands off me, you pervert! Don't touch my rear…!" Her voice rang through the desert while Kid Flash groaned at how he is treated. Not like a handsome Prince that swept the feet from under the Princess, but like a rough bandit that kidnapped one. "Hey! Where do you think your hands wander off to…! Pervert! Just you wait when we reach a safe place…uwaaah!"

'Oh boy, why must I rescue such a troublesome woman. All she does is scream and yell at me, and don't let me start when I 'accidentally' touched her rear, which I must say is not something special.' Whined Kid Flash mentally as he ran away from the tank with her on his left shoulder, with her butt in the air. 'I would not want to touch her, even if she is the last woman on earth…' Complained the speedster, running in a straight line through a valley of sand.

Artemis huffed in annoyance when the speedster denied his molesting assaults. She crossed her arms under her chest, pushing them slightly up as they sized beautifully round. Plans formed in her mind in how she would punish this pervert when she noticed in the distance the tanks releasing a new missile at their location. Turning her head slightly, she shouted loudly, "Incoming missile!"

"What?! I don't hear you, speed force ya' know." Retorted the speedster back when Artemis voice drifted away in the wind. With the speed Kid Flash ran, it was not a wonder that the archer's voice could not reach him. And without hearing the warning… the missile impacted in the ground in front of them. An explosion blasted them out of the way, Kid Flash flew through the air and crashed against the hill. Using his quick reflections and mobility, Flash apprentice managed to change course slightly in order to decrease the damage, regards Kid Flash ended up with bodily harm. Crying out in agonizing pain as his legs are unnatural twisted. "Gaah! My…l..legs, they a..are ruined!"

For Kid Flash's companion, she landed several feet further away from him. She had several burns on her skin and a bit of her costume was shredded, a twisted wrist and a burning headache as the explosion still rang through her head. "Gaah…! That hurt, I need to stand up and find him…" Hissed Artemis through clenched teeth, trying not to scream out. She had worst, much worst on that island, and she needed to find her rescuer. "I hope that the boy survived that explosion, as a quick demise is not something that he deserves." She crawled to her feet, stumbling to stand straight before she searched for her companion while she cradled her injured arm. Falling forward when she lost her balance and rolled down the hill, that was when she noticed her companion that lay down there at the feet of the hill, writhing in agony as it seems that his legs are broken and unnatural twisted. 'Hang on, I am coming for you.' Artemis mentally encouraged herself as she tried to push herself back up her feet. She slid down when she lost her balance and stopped several feet above him, seeing him cry in agony made her feel that too. "Hang on, am almost there…" Called out the Huntress as she rolled next to him and slid an arm under his shoulder. "We'll get out of here… alive!" She tried to encourage him and herself, however that light dimmed when a second whistle of a missile reached her ears. Knowing that this will be the end, she glanced up into the sun and thought about her beloved mother. Closing her eyes, accepting her fate she suddenly felt the sun rays being blocked from her skin. Confused, Artemis' eyes fluttered open and her view was filled with a broad, muscular back, a sea of orange as the figure in front of her wears a Japanese gi with a large mark on his back in black and white.

Kaboom! Goku landed in front of the children, his right arm extended outwards with his hand open and fingers spread. The missile's head crashed against his open palm, and exploded that send a shockwave through the desert. His form strangely protected the pair behind him, only a gush of hot air made their hair dance in the wind. Turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder towards the pair, his voice was soft and kind when he spoke. "Phew… that was close don't you think. Those guys almost got you with their little missile's," Laughed the saiyan. "Are you two alright? How are his legs, and your arm?"

The archer blinked her eyes several times in disbelieve at what just happened several seconds ago. She believed that her time has come, and no matter how much she thought that it was unfair without having a chance of paying her father back for all the kindness he showed to her by dropping her on that cursed island, and only to find herself in a desert when she awoke. Being rescued now twice, and this time by someone that is indestructible and possible insane strong if the muscles indicate their display. However, Artemis was surprised when the man spoke in a soft, kind tone and asked how they are. Deciding to answer the man's question while trying to ignore her wounds. "Not good I believe. With my arm injured I can't use my bow, as for my 'companion', his legs are broken and from what I've seen he needs them." She sees the young man nod his head in understanding and could see that he opened his mouth to say something when a second whistle sounded through the desert. Artemis lips parted, her mouth hanging askew when she witnessed the insane strength of her savior, who turned around and made a arm gesture as if to ward off an annoying fly. However what happened was a powerful gush of wind that knocked the missile out of his destination path and crashed several feet away from the tank, as for the latest mentioned, that vehicle was send flying through the air and landed on its side before an explosion occurred and the tank became history. "N..no way! That is impossible, with just a swept of his arm the guy just blasted away a missile and a tank! Is this boy a Kryptonian?!" Exclaimed Artemis in shocked awe, and she didn't notice that her second savior shook her a bit to gain her attention. "Umm, yes?"

"I have something that might help with your injuries." Goku said to her to gain the huntress attention and his hand searched for his well trusted beans. "These little beans," showing now his small leather bag of beans, and picked two out. "Has helped me a lot in dire situations. These beans have the abilities to heal any wounds and restore the consumer his or her total energy back." Explained the alien of what these beans can do. Goku let out a small chuckle when she stared with disbelieve at the beans, clearly not believing at all what he said, and a moment later it was confirmed.

"Are you jesting me, how can you make a joke in such dire circumstances?" Retorted Artemis angrily, her surprise at the moment pushed far away in the back of her mind. "Or do you try to poison us, after all we don't know if you speak the truth. For a moment she glanced at the unconscious form of Flash apprentice who's mind blackened out because of the pain and the heat. "However dire situations calls for dire actions. I'll trust you for now, but if am I poisoned my friends will find you." She Threatened this person, knowing that she actual stands alone with no one wanting to help her. Artemis reached out with her hand, and grasped a small bean and brought it warily towards her lips and swallowed. At first nothing happened, when suddenly an energy sourced through her veins. Her chest grew several sizes, her pink nipples hardened while her juice seeped out between her lower lips as she came from an intense orgasm. She breathed heavy, sweat rolled down her head while her eyes focused back while she send a glare at the young man. "You lied! You gave me some kind of drug to make me submit to you." She jumped to her feet, and slammed her fists against the man's broad chest that felt like concrete to her. In her anger she didn't noticed that all her wounds, including those from her precious missions were healed. "You'll pay for…" Artemis finally noticed her pain being gone, and her bruised and wounded arms were healed. "I don't feel any pain, and my wounds are gone.

"I told you." Commented Goku with a bright smile. "So, can I now give your friend one? It heals him too."

Not trusting her voice at the moment when her thought was at the moment split between anger, disbelieve or that this is all a cruel dream and she wakes up on the island. Or that all this madness truly happened around her, and that she was just rescued by two complete strangers with the latest carrying magic beans like Jack. So, she nodded her head to give him permission to feed the boy who seems to have the same abilities like the well known hero of central city. 'Will the same thing happen to him too?' Wondered Artemis with a sharp eye, watching her second savior feed her first savior a bean that worked immediately. With sick fascinating she watched the boy's leg twitch back in its natural position before his muscles swelled and he was launched in the air before crashing down with a blissfully expression on his face, and she noticed to her disgust a wet patch at little willy's place. Her disgust increased when she caught his mumbling.

"Mmm… Miss. M, yes, that is the spot…!" Artemis lifted up her left leg into the air before she let her limb crash down in the unprotected stomach of her companion. Her lips stretched in a satisfied smirk when she sees her companion upper body launch up, and his arms wrapped around his stomach. "What in speed force did you do that Artemis!" Cried out the speedster in contained anger while he tried not to lash out towards the girl.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, moving her arms under her remarkable bust for a sixteen old girl that pushed her pride a bit up while she retorted coldly. "That, Kid Flash is because you had a nasty dream about Megan, and I as a girl need to protect her from a dirty old man like you."

"Am not a dirty old man! It is natural that I have dreams like that, after all you will never come close to her beauty." Denied Kid Flash while also insulting her that caused to spark some red sparks in Artemis mind. However before she could do something, possible something lethal, her second savior stepped in.

"Umm… excuses me, but do you two known one another now or not. As this confuse me, first you didn't known one another name, and now you know. Please explain." Goku shared his confused thoughts about the pair, and that triggered a lot of things. For once, Kid Flash suddenly jumped to his feet, dashing towards the stranger from his prospective that wears a screaming orange bathing suite. And attacked, Kid's fists blurred in disbelieving speed and rained down on his opponent who seemed to deflect them with ease.

For Artemis, she turned her head to her savior, trusting him what more after rescuing her from certain death, healing her wounds and that of her companion with magical beans, so far this guy is okay in her book. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly her companion blurred in front of their savior and attacked him. Artemis eyes widened slightly when she watched the pair fight, or more Kid Flash trying to land a punch on his opponent who avoid easily any incoming assaults. 'Okay, this guy have super speed, super strength and indestructible body… definitive a Kryptonian. Perhaps Superman will open up a bit to Superboy, now that there is a second full blooded Kryptonian. Or Superboy and this guy can become great friends, he looks around our age.' Artemis called down the list mentally, and actually hoped to see this guy on the team, however her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Kid Flash stop attacking our hero, this guy helped us out when we were out for the count! And if you don't stop now, I don't know what he might do to you as I believe that he is a full blooded Kryptonian." Shouted the huntress in annoyance, feeling a headache growing already when her teammate retorted with his usual dumb reasoning.

"How can you trust him?!" Kid Flash started in disbelieve when he saw Artemis defense this stranger. Someone who was possible responsible for removing several important memories before restoring them. "I bet it was this guy who removed our memories before restoring them, or what we believe that he restored us." Reasoned Flash apprentice at which Artemis thought for a moment before thinking, running down memory lane and see nothing out of ordinary. Shaking her head, she replied.

"He can be trusted, I vow for him." Artemis said with steel in her voice at which she earned a huff from her teammate. Her glare intensified when she clearly heard the unspoken word, 'traitor', and that he, and many others still distrusted her, especially after this when Kid Flash opens his big mouth. "After all, this person just saved our life. If that is not a reason to give him some of our trust, who are we then to give others trust in us." She reasoned, and effectively shut down Kid Flash who tried bring in his own thought, a victorious smirk appeared on her face when Kid Flash's mouth opened like a fish on dry land. Artemis turned to the tall, athletic muscled person who quietly laughed. "While I'll regret to admit that Flash apprentice is in some way right, we don't know you. So, who are you, and why were you here in the first place? Because it is not everyday that you're suddenly rescued in the middle of a desert."

"For starters, you can call me Shenron. And as for me being here, I had a feeling to go on an adventure and stumbled upon you two." Answered Goku with a bright smile, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. 'Shenron, am sure the big dude do not mind if I use his name to keep my own hidden. After all, we have experienced together so many adventures.' The alien reasoned mentally with himself while an mental image of a jaded green Chinees green dragon appeared in his mind for a second. "Nice to meet you, what are we going to do now?"

"We are not the only one that arrived here, Kid Flash and I arrived here with a team. I suspect that whatever got us got them too. For all we known, they might be wandering around through the desert without any supply, especially no liquid." Artemis told the person that had introduced himself as Shenron. "Can you help us? And you might call me Artemis, and this moody person is Kid Flash."

"Fastest Kid on the planet," Kid Flash boosted, pushing out his chest while sending a thumb to himself. Proving to the others that he is the better one with his powers before his eyes narrowed at the Green archer and called her out. "And who gave you permission to tell a stranger about our mission?!"

"I did not, I only told that we arrived here with some more, a group that is in dire need of our assistance." Shot back the archer with heat in her voice. "Perhaps you don't understand our situation Kid, but one of our companion is an Atlantian who won't survive in this kind of environment, and nor will we if we stay longer here!"

Kid Flash eyes burned with enraged flames when his companion, Artemis raised her voice against him. Him, a well known apprentice of the Flash and one of the first member of Young Justice while she has just joined us. "Yo..you have some balls to speak so against me. I, Kid Flash who have a better, and more well known mentor than you. And not to mention, I'm a more senior member than you!" Blew Kid Flash from the high tower, trying to point out that he has more weight in command than her. "Rookies like you must let the work by done by the professional."

"And assholes like you must listen to other people with better suggestions, like less arguing an do something to rescue the others. Snarled Green Arrow's apprentice with narrowed eyes before she stormed off, Shenron decided to keep around her, offering his assistance in helping her finding her comrades. Marching, Artemis climbed a hill to have a better lookout view to see if she could find any clue about the others. "Why! Why must it be him that am I stuck with? Why not Aqualad, Miss Martian, even Robin is better than him… argh!" Cried the hunter out in frustration while she reached the top of the hill. Glancing around, seeing only sand, sand and guess what… more sand as far as the eye see.

Shenron stepped next to her, his eyes focused on a specific part of the desert. Clearing his throat slightly to announce his presence to the slightly irritated bow wielder, said wielder turned around to glance at him with narrowed eyes, however they softened when she noticed who it was. "What is it Shenron?"

"You mentioned that one of your friends could not survive long in this heat, it is just that I have an ability to feel someone's life force, and there is one that rapidly decrease over there." Shenron informed the archer about one of his skills at how he could feel someone's life force, and possible has found one of her comrades. With his index finger of his right hand, Shenron pointed at a few hills a few feet away from them.

Artemis followed the direction of her new friend's index finger with her eyes before she launched herself in the air and down the hill. Gliding down the hill, leaving a trail behind before she reached the feet of the hill before running towards the appointed place. She ran around the hill that Shenron told her that he felt there something, and to Artemis happiness she found another teammate. "Aqualad! Oh my God, you're almost dried up!" Cried out the girl in shock at the state of her comrade before she turned around to call Shenron. "Can you help him with your magical beans, please!"

Shenron rushed towards Artemis who kneeled next to the Atlantian who murmured weakly in his native language. She placed a hand under Kaldur's head, and lifted it slightly from the sand. "Hang on Kaldur, a new friend of mine have magical beans that might help you recover." Spoke the archer in an encouraged tone that managed her companion to quiet down. She glanced up to see Shenron kneel next to them, bringing a bean to Kaldur's lips.

"This is the last one that I can use to cure someone, after this it will not be possible to use the beans as I have one left, and that one I want to use to grew more of them." Commented Shenron his reason as this will the last bean to be used. Seeing Artemis nod in understanding, Shenron pushed the bean into Kaldur's mouth and helped him chewing by moving his jaw with his hand, while his other massaged his throat to help him swallow. "Now we wait," Said the alien when the Adams apple moved and Kaldur had swallowed the bean, and the effects happened. "So, another recovery thanks to the magical senzu beans."

"Senzu beans, is that how they are called." Artemis repeated the name, trying the name on her tongue. "Well, am I glad you felt a need for adventure or else we has lost our life without your magical beans." She commented with a smile, a smile that brightened when Kaldur pushed his upper body up to a seated position, and spoke in a shaky voice.

"Wh…what hap..happened?" Glancing around, Kaldur noticed two familiar faces. One of Artemis who glanced down at him with a rare smile, because so far he hadn't seen her smile much. Sending her a smile of his own before his eyes wandered to Kid Flash who stood a bit at a distance, awkwardly looking at him, that confused the Atlantian. Deciding to call for an answer for that later, Kaldur focused on the unfamiliar face of someone with sea-green eyes, pale blonde hair and wears a orange martial art gi. "And who is he?"

Artemis introduced Kaldur to his savior. "Kaldur, please meet Shenron, this guy healed you…"

"With a so called magical bean, something that possible does not exist! Probably it is a product of an experiment…" Interrupted Kid Flash rudely, earning a glare and an slap to the back of his head when Artemis doomed up behind him before she moved to stand next to Shenron. "Tsk… is the truth too painful for you to accept, woman?"

"No, just plain annoying to listen to you. We have more important matters, like searching for the others. Especially now we can't rely on his beans. If we meet Robin, I suspect that he would react just like his mentor…" Artemis pointed out what was important, and what might happen if they come in confrontation with one of their brainwashed members. However she was Interrupted by a sand storm that had erupted when something crashed into the sand dune.

"Gruaaah!" A tall, half naked boy, bordering a young man roared out towards the heavens. This person wears a dark, blue jeans, followed by a tight black shirt that was shredded and only left his chest bare. Gone was the Superman shield of House El, and so was the young man's mind. Replaced by feral instinct as he charged towards Artemis with insane speed. "Ruaah!" Another feral roar bursts out of his throat, and his hands are positioned like sledgehammers, ready to bury Artemis several feet under the earth surface.

Kaldur who just recovered from his amazing about the wondrous effect of the beans, and worked his body to stand up on his own two feet followed what happened. Superboy arriving with no memories of them, reversing back to what he once was and see them as enemies. The Atlantian's right arm shot out, extending towards Superboy to stop him in a desperate attempt. "Superboy…No! That is Artemis, your teammate!" Aqualad voiced out, watching powerless how Superboy closed the distance… Bwam!

Green Arrow's apprentice was once again saved by Shenron who had backhanded Superboy into the nearest sand dune. For Kid Flash who was unconscious that time when he effortless destroyed a missile and a tank turned speechless, and as for Kaldur, his eyes widened in proportion at the display of strength. Never had one of the two boys seen someone effortless slam Superboy into a sand dune, perhaps a super villain, only not into a sand dune. "That's impossible! Superboy is our team heavy hitter, and this guy smacked him into a sand dune!" Cried Kid Flash in disbelieve, turning his head to glare at the stranger. "Why did you do that? He is our teammate, not an enemy! It is not his fault that he sees her as one."

Shenron quickly placed a firm hand on Artemis left shoulder, preventing her to March towards the speedster and deck him. "That guy might be your teammate, however at the moment he is a danger. I guess that Superboy is brainwashed just like you guys and does not know about his past that he shares with you."

"He is right, I admit that Superboy is a danger for us at the moment due to him not remembering us.." Aqualad chimed in, cutting off Kid Flash who stared at him betrayed. "I propose that we find Miss Martian, if she read our mind and watch our past, she perhaps can restore Superboy's mind."

"Uwaaah!" Roared the half kryptonian, launching itself through the air with a fish extended that sunk through an after image of Shenron. A surprised look overcame him, with dark eyesight the half kryptonian looked around, only to gain a fist himself in his face that send him through the air. Crashing into the sand, causing a cloud of sand into the air.

"Fire, that is one of them…fire!" A voice roared through the desert and a moment later a missile impacted atop of him, causing an explosion. "It is a hit! We can take down these freaks!"

Artemis grasped Shenron firm arm and pulled him along with her. "Let go Shenron, Superboy can survive something that small, and he will keep them busy while we search for the others." She said thoughtful. "And if we pull him along when he is in such a state, he will only be a liability to us."

"You heartless bitch!" Kid Flash raised his voice at her in anger. "Only because you are not accepted in the team, you think that you can sacrifice Superboy who is a crucial part of the team, while you're powerless normal human being. Someone that is easily missed."

Kaldur had enough, raising his voice in a commanding tone. "That is enough, Kid Flash! You forgot that it was I that proposed to search for the others, and Artemis is right. For now we can't rely on Superboy without Megan. Let's go." Aqualad added the last part when he started to run up the hill, away from Superboy's battle with the military vehicles.

"What! You're just leaving him all to himself?!" Demanded Kid Flash angrily, not believing that Aqualad shift the blame of Artemis to himself. "If you want to play like that, don't count on me. I'll find them on my own." Spat the speedster before he dashed away, leaving a trail of sand dust behind.

"What is wrong with him?" A confused Aqualad questioned his companions who just blinked at him with their eyes. Not gaining an answer out of any of them, he too shrugged Kid Flash strange behavior off his shoulders, and instead focused on finding his lost companions. Bursting out in a sprint to join Artemis, and this new person Shenron. Aqualad glanced at Shenron with an intense gaze, wondering how this guy ended up here in the middle of a desert. "So, Shenron was it… how did you end up here in Bialya?"

Artemis turned her head slightly to listen to their conversation. "I've come here to find an adventurer. And here am I, flying from the east to join you in this wondrous adventure that I find myself in."

"So… where is your plane?" Voiced out Aqualad with a sweat drop trailing down his head. 'How can this guy be so nonchalant about this. My team and I have each trained under a mentor to prepare us for the harsh world, we choose this path to make a difference. So why did he come here?'

Shenron let out a nervous laugh. "No, you misunderstood me. I don't use a plane to fly, because I fly on my own." His laughter increased when Aqualad jaw dropped in almost disbelieve before quickly reeled in, possible remembering that a race like Superman can fly.

"If you can fly, and have super speed and strength, are you from the same race like Superman…a kryptonian?" Aqualad summarised when he summed all the stats that he knew about kryptonian. Something that gained Artemis attention too, however sounds of a battle reached them. Quickly the three of them glanced around until Artemis shifted her bow from her back, placed an arrow on before she released it. Her arrow flew straight between two hills and exploded, knocking two soldiers out.

"Heh, found them. And got first hit." Exclaimed the archer with a smirk, tilting her head slightly to glance at Shenron. Only, Shenron had disappeared much to her shock and she started to look around to find him. However a familiar voice yelped in surprise that gained her attention, and somehow she knew that Shenron was the cause of it.

Rolling out of the way of incoming bullets, Robin avoided them while he pulled out a pair of birdarangs from his utility belt. With a fluent movement of his wrist, the birdarangs cleaved through the air and attached themselves to the machine guns and exploded. 'Let think about how I end up here in Bialya. I awoke in a desert, and with luck I avoided a patrol car and had some water tablets with me.' Mentally spoke Batman's apprentice to himself. 'After having recovered slightly from hydration a mental image of Batman giving us an mission flashed in my mind. In that image I noticed several individuals…' Lifting his left arm to deflect a punch from a soldier, at which he retaliated by delivering a low kick to the kneecap, shattering it in the process. 'My best assumption is that I arrived here with a team, and possible they too have some memory loss.'

"Get him guys, it's just one little boy!" Cried out the commander who pulled out a small hand gun, aimed the loop at the young hero and pulled the trigger, with the others following his example. "This is your end, street rat!" Screamed the commander in utter glee as he and his followers released a hail of bullets that sped towards Robin.

With widened eyes, Robin watched frozen the bullets sped towards him. 'Is this my end? Here, dying alone in the desert and become one of the food for the wild animals here.' Spooked through his mind, however his spirit was much stronger than fear and with a last desperate middle finger to fate, Robin jumped to the side and avoided his death…for now. "Like a common Street rat, you are just as annoyed to exterminate them." Spoke the commander when he and his men let fall their weapons to the sand, and picked up new one and aimed as a fresh new salve of bullets sped towards the bird themed hero. "Dance little bird, dance as this will be your last." Mocked the commander while he and his men released one salve of bullets after the other.

Before Robin could prepare himself for another jump, an green arrow impacted out of nowhere with one of the soldiers who's weapon exploded and disfigured his hands. "Finally, back up has arrived." Muttered the Boy Wonder in relief. "About time you showed up."

"Kill him before his force comes to his aid!" Commanded the commander with a cry of fury at the possible defeat through the hands of these freaks. All the soldiers ignored the one that just lost the abilities to use his hands, which the commander aimed his weapon at and shit him through the head. "Queen Bee doesn't need a weakling like you. Fire!"

Robin and his surrounding assaulters widened their eyes in absolute shock, bordering disbelief for the lone hero when a tall, young man around Kaldur's age appeared in front of him, his left arm blurred in light speed when the bullets neared them. "I got the bullets Artemis, do you want me to knock them out?"

Robin was brought out of his frozen state when a voice that was slightly familiar to him came from over the top of the sand dune. "Of course Shenron, knock them out but keep one alive."

"If you say so…" Shenron opened his left hand with his palm down, and several empty bullets husks fell towards the sand, scaring the soldiers and it's commander. Before anyone could blink, Shenron disappeared and appeared again, something that brought question marks above Robin's head before the bird themed hero noticed the soldiers sunk through their knees and crashed unconscious on the harsh sand.

'This person is dangerous, catching deadly bullets, and moving in light speed with the result of knocking them all down. Am sure that Batman want to know about this new person, and someone to keep an eye on.' Robin noted mentally of what he had discovered so far. Glancing towards the dunes at which he heard the slightly familiar voice, however he was surprised to see a female Green Arrow that was followed by a dark skinned young man with fish appendages around his neck. "Hey, this might sounds to be strange, but I think that we known one another before our mind was wiped." Spoke Robin to them at which they send the younger hero a slight smile, well at least Kaldur did.

"You are indeed a pupil of the Dark Knight, as no one else would have solved that so quick." Praised Kaldur with a smile, "We need to compare notes after we find Megan."

This brought a surprised expression on the Boy Wonder's face when he could make out that the female archer ansand this persons mind were already restored. "How did your memories return, if I may ask." Questioned Robin as his eyes glided between the three, with the latest he held a confused expression.

Artemis decided to answer partly the question for the boy. "Shenron, that is his hero name, rescued us by using a pill that recovered our battered body, and recovered our mind." She said while sending Aqualad a well meaning look to keep that a secret for at the moment. "Rescuing Kid Flash and me from military vehicles that aimed a missile at us before we found Kaldur who was in a very bad state due his Atlantian's structure. We came in confrontation with a brainwashed Superboy, and decided to find Megan to restore you and him."

Robin nod at the explanation of the archer while suddenly looking up when a green skinned girl hovered in the cloudless sky, and slowly descended towards them. With a little disturbing of the sand she landed, and glanced around with a smile, however when her eyes landed on Shenron a confused expression appeared on her face. "Hi, my name is Megan, and I made cookies for you." She started her way of introducing herself. "However you don't perhaps don't remember that because of memory loss."

"Ehm… Megan, Kaldur and my mind are already restored. We wanted to find you to see our memories and share that with them. I recommend Kaldur as he is already here from the start, however we lost Kid Flash, rushed off in anger when we had a disagreement." Shares Artemis the news that she and Kaldur were already restored. "Shenron and I will look for Kid Flash and Superboy, s don't worry about us." She told them before moving towards Shenron and grasped his neck and pulled herself up, which Shenron automatic brought her arms under her body, carrying her bridal style. "Let go Shenron, I know you can fly."

"Fly…!" Three voices thundered through the desert, and eyes followed the pair when Shenron flew away with Artemis in his arms. Robin, Aqualad and Megan soon recovered from their astounding new discovery about this new person before they all focused on the task at hand.

Megan indicated with a hand gesture that they must stand in a circle. "I know that you don't quiet trust me, Robin, but what Aqualad and I will do is building some bridges from his memories that might triggers yours. I gained mine through meditation, however I don't know how Aqualad get his, but with from two perspective view you can easily compare them if they are true…or false." Explained Megan, grasping Robin's right hand with her left, and grasped Kaldur's left with her right. "Now close your eyes…and focus on my voice…" The two young heroes followed her instructions, flashes of images doomed up in Robin's mind before they faded towards the background of his mind, and being replaced with other images. Suddenly a bright white Flash erupted in Robin's mind and the bridges connected before he was thrown out of his mind.

Stumbling, Robin, Kaldur and Megan fell backwards into the sand, each rubbed the side of their heads slightly before looking up at each other. "It worked Miss M!" Cheered Robin in happiness before his bat training took over. "Now that Miss Martian is here we can search for Superboy. Megan link us up, we have a teammate that need to be found.

'Linked up, however Artemis friend's mind can not be found. It feels as if it is not here at all.' Megan spoke through the mind link to her friends.

'That doesn't matter, this Shenron guy is not part of the team. We can't trust him, regards he saved our life, but he could have planned that out and trying to get in our good grace." Robin in his copied Batman persona spoke his thoughts out to the others. "For now let us focus on recover Superboy, and regroup as a team." The boy wonder formed the plans at which the other nodded in agreement.

Artemis and Shenron glanced down at the large camp that was erected in the desert between two hills, protecting the people that work there from the harsh environment. Soldiers patrolled the ground, machine guns resting on their right shoulder. She noticed that there were other people moving around, some of them were walking in long, white coats like those doctors or professors. Turning her eyes back to her companion who held them in the air through flying. "I don't like this. There are too many guards around here, and those guys in white are probably concocting something dangerous." Commented the archer while she used her binoculars to see what happens in the tent. "I can see several heat visions moving in the tent, and from time they are testing something. One is a giant sphere, while the other is a human being that is bound to a generator."

A cry of torture raised up from the tent, and Artemis could see through her binoculars what is actually happening. "We must move now Artemis, now that they are distracted we can take them out with surprise." Green Arrow's apprentice heard her companion speak through clenched teeth, feeling his agitation and his muscles tense up. "And think about this, that person can be a teammate of yours that is in need of our help." Moving her head in agreement at the wise words of her companion, Artemis ordered them to start the surprise assault.

Shenron descended in a blur towards the camp, and landed behind a few craters that were neatly stacked. Letting Artemis go who neatly landed on her feet, Shenron glanced around to see that the coast is clear. "We've arrived without a sound of alarm, let's do what we have planned." Said Shenron before his body vanished in a blur, arriving behind a soldier. His arm moved into the air, and with a quick jab to the back of the head the soldier fell unconscious into his arms. Carrying him with him while taking out several more of them before Shenron placed them all in the center of the camp with robes binding them and underwear stretched out over their heads. "So, that will keep them out of our hair for a moment." Clapped the alien his hands together with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face, before his body blurred once more and vanished. Not a moment later, Team Young Justice minus Superboy and Artemis showed up, Kid Flash gazed in surprise at the bounds soldiers.

"What happened here?" Summarised Kid Flash for the whole group before a cry of agony ran through the night, that cry caused everyone move towards the source. As for Artemis, when her new friend vanished from her sight she sneaked towards the entrance of the large tent and entered. She held her bow loose in her hand and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. Pushing the tent flaps aside while she crawled low over the ground until she reached a cover that would keep her out of sight, but for her will be everything in perfect view. Her attention turned to a voice that is filled with malice, and sick amusement. She glanced around the edge of her hideout, and could just hold in her gasp when she sees a grey skinned man with a large head that contained a brain that was visible through the glass that protected the organ. However that was not what caused her to let out a gasp, no, it was Superboy who was chained to a machine. Intense sparks of electricity bursts out of his skin, burning him while the sphere a feet further from his place rotated at high speed in another machine that send energy to a portal, said portal lighted up and a doorway like the boomtube appeared. However that portal fell shut when the clone of Superman fell unconscious.

"This is unacceptable, unforgiving… how can they do this to him, using Superboy like some energy converter!" Artemis growled out beyond anger, disgust was clearly seen in her eyes. Without a second thought, she placed the arrow on her bow, pulled her bowstring back and release the arrow. A true master shot as the arrow flew with a neat curve towards its target, namely a sensitive part of the machine that exploded when the arrow disrupted the energy. 'Yes, a shot in the rose. Take that!' She Exclaimed in her mind before her eyes widened when her cover floated up into the air, revealing her position. 'Oh shit, that freak sees me.'

"You again, was it not enough for you to lose your memories? Seems not, don't worry, Psimon says…forget!" The villain, Psimon spoke in a low, quiet voice. His hands rested against the side of his head while he send psi-waves towards Artemis. "Forget who you're, forget all what you am, and die!" Cackling the villain, however before his powers took any effect on her, a birdarang flew out of nowhere that impacted with his head, disrupting his thoughts.

"Not if we can do anything to stop you." Robin entered the tent with a flying kick, his feet connected with the side of Psimon's head. Sending the villain a few steps back, "Now Kid Flash!"

A yellow blur entered the tent, and Kid Flash fists connected at several places. Chest, solar plexus and stomach with the latest causing Psimon to fold double. "Take that, this is payback for what you did to us." Yells the speedster, finishing his assault with a devastating upper cut.

Psimon flew with a bow through the air and landed with a hard thud on the ground. From the ground, Psimon glared at the young heroes and snarled. "You are fools, if you think that defeating me will stop us. Nor am I defeated, you're alone here while I have an army ready at my command!" Shouted the villain in superior voice, his finger pressed down the call button to summon his soldiers here.

Robin slid in a ready stance, smoke bombs ready to be unleashed to cause confusion and chaos if the soldiers storm into the tent, as for Kid Flash, he prepared his muscles to spring into action to disarm the soldiers anytime. The speedster glanced for a second at the archer, sending her an arrogant look, "Hey rookie, I'll show you how a real hero works like." Rang his voice through the space of the tent, and Artemis send him a withering glare.

"Just do you thing and be done, I have no time for your nonsense." Retorted the archer, her bow released another arrow that pierced a chain that held Superboy against the machine. That action was like a flood wave, Psimon who noticed that none of his soldiers arrived used his psychic powers to lash out to the birdarangs that Robin threw his way. "Instead of trying to irritate me, try at least helping in rescuing Superboy."

Clenching his fists, Kid Flash lashed out at the villain, using him as his punching bag to spend out his anger. However, Psimon wasn't a low villain, and quickly invaded Kid Flash's mind, sending him cruel images. "You brats are not ready to fight against someone of my greatness. The league had trouble with me, so why do you think that you brats had any chance?!"

Robin stepped forward, closing the distance between him and the villain. His hand shot up, his palm open that connected with Psimon's chin that send his head back. A satisfied grin could be seen on Robin's face. "One, you took us first by surprise, now, we'll show you what we can do." Said Robin before launching himself in the air, rotated his body and delivered a roundhouse kick towards Psimon's chest that send him a few feet from his previous position.

"Hey Brainy, looks who is glad to see you?" Commented Artemis with an evil look. Everyone turned their attention at her before a roar cleaved the silence and Superboy lunged at the person that had hurt him so much. Superboy appeared before a frightened Psimon who tried to crawl away from the enraged clone who raised a fist up that gleamed in the light of the lantern above their heads, before it came down straight into his back. His left fist pulled back from villain's bruised back, however that place was immediately replaced by his right, and in a beating rhythm the super villain was slammed deeper into the ground.

While Superboy was delivering justified rage, Shenron calmly, and lazily dispatched the army. An iron grip he have on the barrel of the tank that swung from left to right, knocking out soldiers whose screams filled the air when their bones broke at contact. The soldiers, terrified by this monster in human flesh tried to run from the place of horror. "Run! Run for your life!" Came a terrified cry from one of the soldiers.

"Already leaving guys, it just became so much fun." Shenron said with a feral grin on his face, twirling his body and swung the tank that is still in his grasp around his body before releasing the vehicle of death. Sailing through the cloudless desert air of Bialya, the tank crashed against several military planes that exploded in the air and the person that caused the whole incident grinned as he rubbed with his index finger the underside of his nose. Floating up, his feet leaving the rough, hot desert sand and left behind a chaotic field of broken bodies, ruined military vehicles that burned in red and yellow. A rumble spread through the air, and Shenron let out a amused laugh out when his stomach complained. 'Oh man, I am starving… time to hit a nice restaurant.' Are his thoughts, flying higher into the air and became nothing more than a black dot before he completely vanished.

Megan's eyes radiated a feint, green light when she completed her task of restoring Superboy's mind. Her hands that she held at the side of Superboy's head, near his sleep dropped to the side of her body. The Martian's chest rose up and fell, stretching her uniform as her breasts threatened to tear her top apart as she filled her lungs with air. "That was harder than I thought, his mind was severally damaged by the other mind Walker. Perhaps we must let uncle Jon check us when we return to Base." She said when the energy slowly returned into her body as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "I'll call my ship and we can return, I remember that the dough for cookies is waiting for us."

"Hold on Megan, I fear that your cookies has to wait because of an unexpected new person showed up. Artemis'new friend is still an unknown to us, and I like to know on who's side he is or what his plans are." Robin commented at which Artemis eyes narrowed in disgust at how Robin pays back her rescuer in kind. Her eyes slid to her right, seeing Aqualad showing a bit of discomfort between keeping quiet because that stranger had rescued him, and his loyalty to the team. "Let's search for him and bring him in to Batman."

"Now, hold on you. You can't believe that I will help you after all our rescuer has done to help us!" Shouted Artemis in disgust at how Robin backstabbed her new friend. "He healed us when our body was in critical state, our mind that was wiped out was also restored by him. So, do you really want to hand him out to your mentor?!"

Without any hesitation, Robin replied. "Yes, we don't know anything about him." Moving past Artemis and moved his arm to push the entrance open at where he paused and looked back over his shoulders to her. "And I believe that we will find that answer at why the soldiers didn't come at Psimon's call."

Artemis watch him leaving the tent, looking around she found that Aqualad had turned his head away. Shame clearly seen in his eyes that he allowed Robin to leave without saying something in defense for his rescuer. Turning her head, she noticed the smug smile of Kid Flash before in a quick movement the speedster followed Robin out of the tent. "Ugh... how could they live with themselves if they bring the person that has saved their lives." Snarled Green Arrow's apprentice before she too rushed out of the tent, only to came to a stop. Her eyes wide in disbelieve at what she just now see, and a reason that Robin now surely will tell his mentor of what had happened at the end. Clenching her teeth tightly together, she decided to use Green Arrow's friend to try to find her new comrade and warn him while in the distance the bioship flew towards their destination, possible to bring them back to their base.

* * *

Goku is incredible strong, and before everyone flame about him being too strong, let me start at how I see it. My Goku will be a Super God Saiyin, with red hair. However, I know that will be overpowered so he will not use it too much or at all. In my opinion, people like him will take everyhing not so seriously and will barely show it at all.

In Dragonball, Goku easily survived a bullet to his neck when Bulma panicked, and so I believe that not much could harm him. As why he choose Super Saiyan mode, it is to keep his identity a secret. Another thing is, this Goku will be OOC, different that the battle smart Goku as he will use his smart also outside the fight.

About his wife, it is not chi-chi.

Well, I hope this get some nice reviews, and ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE!


	2. Monkey King!

"One more of those delicious pork bouts please!" Goku called out from his place in the Chinese Restaurant. The Saiyan has found a nice restaurant in Chinatown, Metropolis and is currently having a small meal. Sitting alone, and a bit out of view as the lessons of his late wife was firmly integrated in his mind for his large appetite. Around him, empty stacks of plates while more came in that he eagerly eat with a smile on his face. Bringing a handful of fruit to his mouth, Goku could not help to exclaim. "Oh boy, the food is almost as good at home when my wife cook."

"Thank you sir for the compliment." A voice entered his section of the restaurant and a new tray of food was placed next to him. Looking up, Goku swallowed his food and smiled at the woman that placed a plate of sweet-sour shrimps next to him. "And may I say that it surprise me how much you can eat, most of the people that eat so much are Flash and his apprentice, so are you one of them?"

"One of them?" Goku said confusingly at what she meant, pausing to take his time to look at her. What he saw was a young lady, with long flowing blonde hair that reach the small of her back, her cloth consisted out of a black corset, fishnet stockings and a black leather jacket. "I didn't know that waitress wears such daring costumes, miss..."

"Canary, Black Canary and am a member of the Justice League." She grasped the offered chair and pulled it slightly back before she took a seat. Crossing her legs, and her arms under her remarkable bust that looked a size bigger while she kept an eye on him. "You probably wonder how we did track you down so quick?"

Goku who is still in his super saiyan form and orange gi lifted his hand to call a real waitress. "Not really, I already knew about your group while I lived here on earth. Following the news on the televisions shows me that other members of your group quickly moves to anyone that is out of the norm. And I guess that you kept an satellite on the younger members, with that you discovered about my existence, right?" Seeing that a flash of surprise showed for a short moment on her beautiful face brought a sly smile to his face. His attention soon turned to the waitress that arrived, "Can I have two glass of orange. One for the lady, and one for me, thank you."

Black Canary lifted a curious brow up, and a sly smile formed in the corner of her lips. "That is a pleasant surprise, never in my life did I meet someone that would order a drink instead of a fight." She uncrossed her arms and tipped the waitress with some money. "However, you know my name, what's yours gentleman?"

"It is best not to fight here in a restaurant, after all it is not good to fight on a full stomach. As for my name, you might call me Shenron." Goku told her and offered a plate to her which she accepted. The saiyan slowed down his eating pace now that he is in company of a woman, another thing his late wife taught him. "Now that you are here, why did you come?"

Black Canary lifted the glass of orange with her hand and brought it to her full, red lips. Taking a sip out of her glass before telling him the reason why she was here. "I was chosen to speak with you while original Superman was chosen to come, however he was called away. Superman and Batman believe that you are of Kryptonian origin, is that true?" She questioned at the end, cutting with her knife a piece of her meat.

"Superman and I are from different races, while he is from Kryptonian origin, I am from Saiyan origin. A race that was well known for their love of fighting." Answered Goku the heroine who nodded at him in understanding. "However, we both shares the same tragic story. Both our planet were destroyed, his by his own people ignorant and messing up the planet's core, mine was destroyed by a tyrant."

Black Canary lowered her utilities, and lifted her head up to look in the eyes of her companion. "Was it Darkseid that destroyed your planet?" She asked carefully to the warrior seating across of her which much to her surprise lifted his shoulders before they relaxed again. She noticed that her companion was relaxed, and looked at her with calm eyes, something that also could be heard in his voice when he answered her.

"No, it wasn't Darkseid. My planet was destroyed by a space tyrant that was named Freeza, someone who only find pleasure in making other people feel misery." Black Canary noticed that his once friendly eyes turned coldly, and power radiated from them. "One day that monster arrived on my planet... demanding our planet, however we fought back until he showed his powers by exploding a nearby planet." She gasped at the right moment, for her it sounds monstrous. "Surrendering we did, but my people had hope. Hope that someday one of us would stand up like that saiyan out of legends... The Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Legendary Super Saiyan..." Goku nodded when his ears caught her voice. The coldness vanished from his eyes, and warmth and light returned to them. "What does that mean?" She questioned in wonder and curiosity, tilting her head slightly to the left.

"It means that the Saiyan have the will and the power to do the right thing." Goku in his super saiyan form said before he placed his hands on the surface of the table and pushed himself to his feet. Walking away to the counter to pay for the bill. "How much do I own you?" This time he spoke towards the waitress behind the counter which showed him the amount. Pulling out a credit card, Goku paid for the foot and drinks before moving out of the building, there Goku turned his head to look back over his shoulders. "Thanks for the meal, this restaurant is certainly something to return to."

Black Canary noticed that the cooks, waiters and waitresses all stand in a neat line, bowing towards the person that had shared his meal with her, and thanked him profoundly. Seeing that Shenron already reached the exit while the illusion seems that he walks in a normal pace shattered, 'caused her to jump to her feet, and quickly closed the distance. "Wait!" Called out Black Canary, one arm outstretched towards him. "You can't leave yet, I came here to invite you into the team!" She continued, trying to stop him with words, a smile appeared on her face when she see that Shenron paused, and floated a few meters above the street. "Thank God, you heard me. So, what do you say?"

Scratching the side of his chin, Shenron thought deeply about the offer. At the moment he found himself bored out of his mind, and a few moments ago confessed he to a pretty girl that the only reason that he helped them was because of his need for an adventure. So, this beautiful woman's offer for a team that go to different parts of the world and have some adventures is a welcome chance for him. Only... "So, if I heard you right, you invite me to join this team, and go on an adventure, right?"

Black Canary blinked at his word choice, however it seems that Shenron almost will accept her offer. "Yes, a lot of adventures. You will work together with some other young heroes, fighting for a right cause and make some friends for life. But I sense that you still hesitate, care to say in words what cause that?"

A nervous laughter escaped Shenron's lips while he rubbed the back of his head. "Hehehe, yeah... do we have food there, a big amount of them." Said the Super Saiyan, lowering himself until his feet hit the street. Lifting his head to look at the attractive woman who let out a sigh before she replied.

"We do, you can eat there..." Black Canary cut herself off when she caught sight of a familiar face that send a drop kick to her head, she immediately crossed her arms above her head, and bend her knees slightly to caught the attack. "Lady Shiva?!"

A beautiful woman of Chinese descent came falling out of the air, one leg extended in a drop kick position. Her long silky dark hair flowed behind her in the fall, and her face showed slight emotions of acceptance at how Black Canary managed to block her. "You've come far, Black Canary, however I did not come for you to test your skills."

Black Canary who still held her arms in a cross defensive position strained her muscles to keep her opponent at bay. "If you did not come for me, for who did you come then?" She grunted out, her eyes firmly locked on Lady Shiva who propelled herself back in the air by using her opponent's arm as springboards. Seeing her former sensei twirl in the air, and see the direction she flies to. "Lady Shiva, you can't be serious in fighting against a boy!" She cried out in disbelieve, her body already moving to come to the defense of the young hero.

"I don't play around Canary, something you known well about me, as for him, this martial art fighter is not a normal one..." Lady Shiva called out to her former apprentice, she landed in a crouched position, her right leg outstretched that swept low over the ground, trying to swept Shenron's legs from under him. "Isn't that right, Monkey King!"

Shenron spiraled backwards in the air, avoiding her sweeping kick and landed lightly on his feet. Sliding into his fighting stance that looks unfamiliar to Black Canary, however she could feel the atmosphere change around them. "How did you know it was me, Lady Shiva, regards it is not a well known here on earth." Heard Black Canary the voice of Shenron, now known as the Monkey King. "Should I expect a fight between us or that you expect me to take you in as an apprentice?"

Lady Shiva slid in a stance herself, eyes studying her opponent that she would fight. "Is it true, according to legends the Monkey King have a tail, do you?" In front of her eyes and that of her former apprentice, Shenron unfurled his monkey tail around his waist that now swayed lazily behind him. "So it is true, your Legend and Prophecy are true. But that's not what I came for, I came to see how far I'll reach against someone of your level. Get ready!"

Black Canary watches this showdown, a fight between two Martial artists. She sees Lady Shiva close the distance in a few steps and her arm shot out like a snake towards Shenron's throat, only for him to deflect her blow with his hand that turned in a deadly fist that continued towards her rectum. Falling backwards, arching her back sharply and her hands planted firmly on the concrete while one of her legs shot upwards, trying to hit his chin to bring him out of balance. Shenron answered that by tilting his head slightly to the left, avoiding the blow and his legs slid slightly apart and with a double hammer planting in Lady Shiva's back, she was propelled away and crashed onto the street where she rolled several feet before she planted her hands on the street and straightened herself back on her feet. 'Unbelievable... Never in my life have I seen such a fight. How can someone so young stand up against someone of Lady Shiva's level? And she, is this really what she was looking for ...the Monkey King? So many questions, however it seems they aren't done yet.'

Lady Shiva brought a hand to her lips, wiping away a small tray of blood that escaped her mouth. 'He's stronger and more skilled than I thought, however from this fight alone I can't help to feel that this is not even a warm up for him.' She mentally voiced out while studying her opponent, and she was right. The Monkey King doesn't even look winded, standing there nonchalant while keeping a relaxed fighting stance. "You're better than I thought, Monkey King. This warm up doesn't even make you sweat, however this is just the start." Her voice carried wide and far, a small hint of enjoyment could be found in her voice.

Black Canary's eyes glided from her former mentor to Shenron who looked everything except exhaustion. It doesn't even look if he had just a fight against one of the best martial art's fighter of the world, more like he just came out of a restaurant, which he did. Her eyes lowered to her own hands which were clenched in tight fists, shaking not in fear but excitement. It has been a while that she had witnesses such a fight, and it has been longer that she longed to such a fight herself. Her head shot up, and her eyes returned to Shenron when his voice floated in the air.

Shenron rubbed the back of his head, a excited grin plastered on his face while rolling his shoulders a bit more loose. "That was a great warm up, I see great potential in you that has not yet reaches your limit. Your outstanding use of mixing several styles was a kind surprise, I bet that you confused a lot of your opponent by using that tactic." Praised the Monkey King his opponent who could nod in respect for his sharp eyes. "Let's clash again and see how far you will come." Ending the small break, Shenron rushed towards her and slid the last part low over the ground, closing the distance between them.

"You're a very gifted, and skilled fighter to have noticed the difference styles that I mix in that of my own, really priceworthy." Shiva commented, sliding in a defensive stance when she sees her opponent close the distance between them. "Show me what you can do, and perhaps I have found my match." Her eyes that were the whole time locked on Shenron widened in surprise when his body suddenly slowly faded away. And it was only her ingrained reflexes that saved her life when she tilted her head slightly back and a fist scamped past her chin from under her. 'How did he get into my defense?' She mentally wondered while twirling on her heel and delivered a roundhouse kick to his unprotected side of his body, only to meet a wall of muscles when his left arm came up and held her leg at bay. 'His reflexes are at my level or greater, incredible! If I survive this fight, I definitely must train harder my body and mind to the best of their capacity in order for future confrontations.' She pushed with her leg, using his arm to propel herself away from him to create some distance. When she landed, her arms blurred in different styles that she knew, deflecting blows of her opponent who had already closed the distance.

At the sideline, Black Canary followed everything with rap attention. From her perspective view she could see how Shenron avoids her attacks by using small steps, barely noticeable and by doing this he lessened the blows. When Lady Shiva's knee shot up towards his abdomen, Shenron stepped slightly back while keeping his upper frame at the same distance before leaning slightly back, creating an illusion that seems that he stayed there but at the last moment avoided the attack. When her former mentor's attack reaches it's highest point, Shenron step in for an counter attack that not easily can be avoided due the close distance. In a flash Shenron planted one feet behind her heel while his flat palm planted in the soft flesh of her chest, throwing her off balance and she fell to the ground. Seeing Shiva soften the fall by curling up in a ball and rolling away. "I see that there is a huge gap between our skills, I'll take my leave for now. However you can expect me when I thinks that the distance between us have lessened." Black Canary heard her former Mentor tell the young man.

"I expect nothing less, train hard until we meet again." Shenron said to her while watching her leave, her back turned to him and her hips swaying alluringly to him. Her magnificent rear bounced slightly with each step before she vanished in the darkness of one of the alleys that are connected to the street. Waiting for a few seconds to ensure himself that she is truly gone before Shenron turned to his companion with a awkward smile on his face. "Hahaha... Eh, I guess that the monkey is now out of the sleeves..."

Black Canary lifted one elegant brow up, and crossed her arms under her remarkable bust while tapping her feet lightly against the concrete under her. "You think, Mr. Monkey King? It is not everyday that one of the most proficient Martial Art's Master seek out another, especially one so young." She commented in exasperation while closing the distance between them. "Do you mind if I ask how you reached this level so young?" She intertwined her left arm with his right, guiding him out of the streets and straight into a nearby alley, more specific the one Lady Shiva took.

Glancing down nervously at her, he was easily a feet taller than her. However, Shenron regretted his action as his eyes fell immediately on the corset and her pressed together breasts that showed a large deal of flesh. "Well, I reached this level through hard training and good masters." Shenron told her, and gulped when her hand innocently brushed against a certain center of his gi, right under his obi. "Master Roshi trained me, he had some strange but effective training schema. From delivering milk to increase stamina, construction work for muscles, swimming away from killing sharks, dodging bee stings, while wearing a turtle shells that increased in weight the longer we train." Shenron summed up his training from his thought, all the while scratching his chin.

Blinking her eyes several time at the strange way of training, Black Canary could not help to ask how he then learned to fight. "Don't get me wrong, but that is really a strange way for training. And when did your master teach you how to fight?" She questioned him while guiding them through the alley, rounding several corners until they came to a stop to a defective telephone cell.

"Master Roshi trained us in his Martial Art when he deemed us ready as he believed that without a strong mind and body, you would only ruin yourself. That's why he let us do all that work with a turtle shell on our back. For years we trained under him, trying to bring us to a certain level for the upcoming tournament that would show us how far we has reached." He told her while his eyes curious roamed the defective telephone cell in front of him, wondering why they stopped here.

Black Canary listened to his voice, hearing the reason of his master at why he waited before he taught them his Martial Art, and she could understand somehow. 'If an untrained person suddenly was thrown into the depth of Martial Art, he or she would only damage their own body. If he is so good, how good would his Master be, and perhaps when Shenron joins us in the League he will tell more about his past.' Glancing for the last time at him, seeing his confusing look on his face brought a small smile to her face. "I can see that you're confused at why we are here, right?" She gained a nod from her companion and she started to explain at why they are here. "This so called defective telephone cell is our entrance to Mt. Justice, the Headquarter of your new team. I, as a senior member of the Justice League can program you into our computer as a guest until I have spoken to the others." She finished her explanation and accidentally brushed now against a certain part under his waist, and felt for the first time in her life a massive tool rest against the back of her hand. 'All that is blessed, that is not a small one!' Quickly she glanced up at his face, noticing his eyes quickly dart back to the phone booth. 'Oh, so he did look at my sweethearts. Perhaps I can still train him in other fields of Martial Arts, this will be fun.'

"Soo, you will add me in your system before we go?" Shenron spoke heavily through his throat after she accidentally brushed against his manhood, and now the back of her hand rested against it with no intention of leaving. "C..can we ...go, now!"

A coil smile appeared on her face, her eyes shining with hidden amusement while she removed her hand from his legs. "You're a shy one, aren't you. But don't worry, I am already taken, however I can tell that any girl you choose, will be one happy girl." She comment with a grin, entering several data that she sends towards the WatchTower before she gained the green sign. "Well, Mr. Monkey King, it seems everything is in place. Are you ready to meet your team?"

"Please, don't call me Mr. Monkey King..." Shenron tried to say before a bright white light blinded him and gravity pulled him in, sending dust and old newspaper into the air. And when the light died down... Shenron and Black Canary has been vanished, leaving the alley void of any life.

* * *

Young Justice, Headquarter...

Artemis stalked through the hallways of Mt. Justice, a scowl on her beautiful face that told anyone that tried to speak to her tells that she is in a very dark mood. She has just returned from her mission that was appointed to them by Batman to gather Intel in Bialya. First the mission did go well, they managed to infiltrate the base and gather some small Intel before they were caught in the act. A villain named Psimon managed to hijack the mental link of Megan and removed six months of her life. Surviving in the desert with the help of her team, and especially that one special person that had helped her so much...Shenron. She moved through the corridors that lead towards the training room, not the one in central chamber which they use most of the time. The door slid open and she entered the space that was quite large, training equipment like weights, and machines could be seen in rows lining up along the wall, and at one end of the room she could see round hunting boards, several boards with the outlining of humans or creatures. Perfect for her speciality, archery.

Sliding her bow from her shoulder and pressing a button that activated her bow that unfolded until the string spanned and ready to be used. 'Fifty feet distance from target, arrow nocked on place...aiming, Fire!' She mentally listening up her handling, feeling that it helps her mind cooling down from her hot headed thoughts. 'Nice shot, straight in the joints. I'll shoot until my quiver is empty before I hit the gym, must keep my stamina in top condition.' Rapid movements that she earned through hard training and survival skills on that island, Artemis shot arrow after arrow at her targets. Each one of them hitting a joint or another specific point that would make them immobile or right out kill them. When her sixth arrow left her bow, the Huntress started to move, running and jumping over obstacle course while keep her arrow loaded and shoot when she guessed was the right time. 'When my father, and I use that title lightly, placed me on that god forgotten island all in the name of training. Once being dropped there, it was surviving, killing or be killed. I learned there to not stay still, or stand frozen as that could mean a certain death. In order to survive I learned to shoot while I move from one hiding place to another, I learned to be sneaky, infiltrating a camp to steal equipment or food and if I was discovered...kill the enemy without a second thought.' She ran towards a bundle of boxes that were placed together and can be used as a platform. Running up the boxes before propelling herself in the air, two arrows nocked on her bow before she released them. 'Another clean shot...' Landing on her feet and rolling with the momentum until she reaches cover and her arm shot towards her quiver, only to discover that all her arrows has been used. 'And next time, count your arrows as that could be a fatal mistake when someone have me under shot.' Reprimanded the young girl herself before slowly rising from her crawled position and moved to the training equipments. Choosing a running machine, she started with a light jog and would slowly built up her speed. Now that she was running, she could let her mind roam free about her mission or more specific a certain part with a tall, blonde haired young man. 'Like Superman and in a certain part like her teammate Superboy, this young man is not afraid of showing his face to the public.' She breathed lightly, her chest raise up when she breathed in and deflated when she breathed out, all the while she thought about him. 'Perhaps with all his strength, Shenron do not feel fear to show his face and if I was an villain, I would have thought twice before attacking him. With all those firm muscles, and chiseled chest I will know.' She increased her pace, running quicker now on the running machine and a little sweat ran down the side of her face. 'Unlike Superboy, Shenron seemed quiet nice. He didn't berate me because I have no powers, and talked to my like an equal. And unlike Kid Flash, Shenron pointed out several things that I could improve...'

All throughout Mount Justice, Red Tornado's mechanic voice echoed, summoning all available member of the team. "Team... gather all in the Mission Room, we have a new member to welcome."

Artemis frowned lightly, powering down her machine while slowing down her run until she deemed it safe to jump off. Moving towards the sink, Artemis let the water run and washed her face while wondering who would join the team. Once done, Green Arrow's apprentice made her way towards the Mission Room to join the others and see the new member. 'If now the guys can behave normally instead of arrogant pricks, perhaps we can have a normal gathering.' Ran the thought through her mind, and the door slid for her open. Stepping into the Mission Room, she noticed the apprentice of Flash and Batman glaring lightly against someone she recognized, a person that occupied her mind a second ago. "Shenron, is that you?" She voiced out, surprise coloring her words while she closed the distance between herself and Shenron.

"Hi... Artemis, right?" Green Arrow's apprentice nod her head at him.

Artemis send him a warm smile before she glared at her two teammates. "You got that in one shot, glad you remembered." She turned her attention back to him, "Not that I am curious... eh, scratch that! What are you doing here?"

Shenron chuckled at her exclamation and offered her a chicken wing from Kentucky Fried Chicken which she took. "I was doing my thing, eating in a restaurant..." Artemis noticed at the word restaurant that Black Canary rolled her eyes in exasperation before she continued her conversation with Red Tornado. "When suddenly a nice lady brought me my next plate of food. She was none other than Black Canary, coming to me with an invite to join the team, an invite I accepted and here I am!"

Artemis let out a small laugh at the way Shenron told his story before she said in a surprised tone. "Whoa, you must have made some impact on the League to invite you to the team. Not that am I surprised of what you did for me... us, I mean us." She recovered her mishap quickly, and nervously she glanced up in his eyes that only seemed to shine with mirth. "And thank you for rescuing me, I wanted to say that to you when we see each other again." Artemis finished with a light blush, her cheek burning.

Shenron's massive hand landed lightly on her shoulder, causing her to sink slightly through her knees. "It was nothing, Artemis, I got a good fight out of the situation." Laughed the Saiyan warmly, clasping her shoulders softly and pulling her back up. "I know you now, Artemis, but not your friends...care to introduce us?"

"Sure..." Artemis drawled out with a long sigh. Grasping Shenron's hand in her own as she pulled him towards a tall, dark skinned young man with gills at the sides of his neck. Unlike the other two young heroes who still stare at her friend in distrust, Aqualad looks at him with a thankful smile. Arriving, and stopping in front of the Atlantean, the apprentice of Green Arrow introduced the two. "Shenron, this is Aqualad the leader of our small team. Aqualad, I want you to introduce you to Shenron."

"Shenron, welcome to the team. Like Artemis introduced us, my name is Aqualad but you might call me Kaldur out of missions." Aqualad told Shenron when the two shook hands in a warrior's fashion, a generous smile on the Atlantean face. The Atlantean grip tightened a few moments later, his eyes turned serious when he locked eyes with the Saiyan. "Shenron, I want to say that on my Atlantean's pride that you can count on me, you showed up out of nowhere and saved my life, for that I am in your debt. Thank you, my friend."

"Aqua—" Shenron started, only to be interrupted by the person himself.

"Please, use my name. I believe that we can become great friends Shenron." Kaldur told him which Shenron accepted and started anew. This time the Atlantean could feel the grip tighten around his wrist, and smiled at the response.

"Kaldur then, me rescuing you and your team was nothing more than a fortunate event. I was looking for a nice adventure, and your team's situation gave that. While I don't accept your debt, I accept your hand in friendship as that is more worth than any debts in the world." Told the Saiyan his new friend who could only shake his head in disbelief while a small played on his face. "Now that we have shook our hands in friendship, do you mind if we spar later after I met everyone?" At his words, Kaldur and Artemis shoulders shook, as laughter escaped their lips.

Holding his belly, Kaldur managed to speak despite his laughter. "Haha... you made...haha friendship with...me...haha, only to...haha spar with me! Aw, my stomach!" Winced the Atlantean when the muscles tightened from all the laughter. His other teammate, Artemis, she leaned against Shenron. Clutching his left arm while trying to control her laughter, however she failed as small sounds escaped her lips. "But yeah... we'll spar...haha...later..."

"Alright, we'll spar after I met the others." Exclaimed Shenron in glee, a bright smile adorning his face while he moved towards two new faces, dragging Artemis with him who is still attached to his arm. Shenron and Artemis closed the distance, and the male of the pair extended his hand towards a well built young man who wears a black shirt with a well known shield proudly displayed on his chest. "Shenron, you must be Superboy. That shield on your che—" This time he was less friendlier interrupted as he found himself several inches off the floor, courtesy of Superboy who have his fist wrapped around his collar and lifted him up in the air. Lowering his eyes to look Superboy straight in the face, Shenron noticed that the young man was quite angry.

"Don't compare me to him! I might carry his shield, but I am my own person, understood." Superboy shouted straight in Shenron's face, placing all his dismay and anger of that issue in his voice. "Don't mention that again and stay out of my way." Shenron's blue shirt slipped from Superboy's fingers when the clone released him, and with a light thud the saiyan was back on the floor. Sending him one warning glare, Superboy moved past him, brushing his shoulder roughly against that of the other and removed himself from their presence.

Shenron, Artemis and everyone's eyes followed the depart of Superboy, and before anyone could show their displeasure or pleasure about the scene, Megan grasped Shenron's hand and shook it. "Sorry about that Shenron, name is M'gann but you can call me Megan."

"Hello Megan, nice to meet you. Are you perhaps a Namekian?" Questioned Shenron when the first thing he noticed was the green skin of the girl. However when that question left his lips, for a second time he found himself on the receiving end of an hot headed hero, this time it is Kid Flash who poked him with index finger into his chest. Taking a step back, only to see and feel that Kid Flash moved with him, an angry scowl clearly seen on his face.

"You have some guts to insult the most beautiful girl of our team, calling her a Namekian! While I don't know what that is, I am sure that it is some kind of insult." Kid Flash growled out, eyes burning with pure dislike for the new member. In his mind, Shenron has already a bad reputation. For once, in the desert it was him that rescued them. Using some weird magical bean, it was him too that wiped the floor with a whole army and it was him that saved the team. Not Robin, not him nor Aqualad, all him. Now this Shenron person just walk in, gained a place in the team while they know nothing about him, and scared away their heavy hitter. And now he is insulting his crush, unacceptable! "Now apologies, and leave! We don't need you! This so called apprentice of Green Arrow already chased away our archer, and I won't let you chase away our Superboy."

Artemis opened her mouth to retort, only for Shenron to stop her. She looked up in his eyes that shone with strength, and she felt protected by him somehow. "What gave you the idea that I or Artemis chase away your friends? Perhaps you don't know this or you ignore it, but I was invited and so are many others, including Artemis. We've all one goal, helping those who could not defend themselves against those with powers." With each word passing his lips, Shenron seems to grow in size and Kid Flash smaller. "One advice, grow up as this job is one that you can easily lose your life or that of a comrade, and if it is a comrade... I can promise that you carry that burden forever if it is your fault because you have some kind grandeur." Feeling him move again, walking out of the room, Artemis who is still attached to his arm followed. At the exit, Shenron turned his head towards Aqualad, "Hey Kaldur, are you up for a light spar?"

"Sure Shenron, show me what you got." Kaldur spoke to him, water bearers ready in his hands while the Atlantean followed him to another sparring room. Moving through the corridors of the base, Saiyan, Human and Atlantean arrived in another training room and the first and last mentioned took their position. "Ready?"

"Ready when you're." Shenron commented with a sly smirk on his face. When the signal was giving, Shenron vanished from his spot, running towards Aqualad and his fist clashed against the Atlantean water bearer, a resounding boom filled the room.

* * *

Hello everyone, a new Chapter of Shenron here. I hope you liked this one... I showed Lady Shiva in this chapter. My reason for her is that she is always in search for a challenge, and while Goku in Super Saiyan form easily can defeat her, I believe that he always would lower to their strength and skill to see how good they're.

Goku is already for some time in the DC World, and made some names like the Monkey King. I will elaborate that in future chapters.

About my previous chapter, and this one. My characters, like most my stories are some mature and other childish.

Artemis is one of the most mature characters in my story. She has been placed on that Island by her father, the same Island Oliver Queen was stuck on. If surviving is all that occupied your mind, you will change from innocent to serious. She has also become independent on that Island, and am sure that when she was suddenly placed in the team, she felt constricted. And if someone like Kid Flash don't take it seriously, and be reasonable, most of the team he brings them in danger, she would get quiet angry.

Robin is more calculative, and doesn't really dislike him. Probably he will try to befriend him to obtain information.

Kid Flash, I am sorry Kid Flash fans, but he really rub me the wrong way. And especially if I like a girl and suddenly become a pair with someone I dislike, yeah, hatred grow worse.

people might yell at me that Goku is too OC, I am sorry for that but this is my story. Also, I dislike dumb characters. While goku is battle genius, but not smart for normal life, I would give him how I see fit. As for his late wife, I will tell it is not Chi-Chi, god that wife is horrible.

Well, please leave a nice review behind.


	3. A Normal Life before the Storm!

Artemis stumbled into the small, cozy living room of her flat that she shares with her mother, her remaining family member that did not left her. Her dark eyes warmed up when she sees her mother in her wheelchair, a newspaper in her hand that she is reading. "Morning Ma," She opened her morning with normal routine that was giving her mother a kiss on her cheek and then preparing the breakfast.

"Good morning dear," Artemis mother said, her voice filled with amusement that made her daughter curious for the upbeat nature so early in the morning. The blonde wondered while she was filling a cup with milk that she brought to her lips and took a gulp, and at that moment Paula, her mother decided to drop the bomb. "Did you sleep well … so, who is Shenron?"

Her daughter's face froze, dark eyes widened in horror and she sprayed the milk all over the window, after that her mouth slightly hung agape before a deep crimson shade crawled up from her collar to the root of her hair. For a long moment Paula's daughter didn't say a word, her mouth working like a Goldfish on the dry soil of the beach. And the whole time Paula held a passive face before her daughter shouted out what each teenage girl screams: "Mom! How did you found out ...no! Wait! Where did you hear that name?!"

Paula who has burst out in laughter and had now some difficult to breath and to control her amusement could only continue laughing much to the ire of her daughter. She could see through her tears that Artemis moved her foot, tapping the floor and she had crossed her arm under her bust, and a scowl on her face while the crimson tint is still present on her face. "Ooh... Ooh my dear, I've not laughed that hard since you accidentally send a paint bomb to your sister!" Chuckled Paula, her hands moving to wipe away the tears from the corner of her eyes. "Jade was covered in green paint, yet she laughed with a bright smile like a Cheshire – her favorite character from Alice in Wonderland." Meanwhile Artemis is still tapping her feet and her scowl deepened a bit more. "But to answer your question dear, you speak in your sleep." However in her mind Paula thought something entire else. 'More like a girl in heat who cries out her lover's name in passion rutting.'

"Mom..." Artemis hissed out annoyed, recognizing that face her mother now pulled. "Don't you dare to..."

Paula lips stretched out like a familiar cat that still hung in Artemis room, her eyes sparkled with amusement before she spoke silently so that her daughter need to read lips. You're in love my dear, I can recognize a crush from a mile away … you don't mind to share it with your mother?

The deep crimson shade on Artemis face increased, her eyes twitched and a tick mark appeared at the edge of her brow. Steam poured out of her ears and her fingers curled up into a fist while her whole body shook in embarrassing and shock that her mother uses her skills to rile her up. "MOTHER! I DON'T HAVE A SILLY CRUSH!" Her voice cut through the air and the windows cracked a bit. "I'm done … and school is waiting." She rushed out of the kitchen and scooped her bag from the floor and left her mother.

"If you see him next time, you can bring that handsome boy home so I can see him for myself!" Paula shouted, her voice followed her retreating daughter who slammed the door hard shut, a gust of wind caused several notes swirled in the air. She let out a small amusing laugh out. "I hope that you have better luck in finding a mate than me my dear."

"Of course she will Paula, she is our daughter after all." Her question was answered by a person in the shadows of the window. Paula did not turn her head to the source and calmly sipped some more milk out of her cup while she listened to the voice of her husband. "But I did not agree with you that she joined us in this business! Look at our other daughter, she followed me."

"I know love, yet Artemis choose the other path. A place where she have friends and perhaps she will find something more." Paula commented before turning her eyes to the window to see a tall handsome blonde man sitting on the window sill. "And you – be careful and return safely back to me."

Her husband grunted out a rough response. "Don't ya worry about me and Jade, we can take care of ourselves." Sending her husband a last floating kiss, Paula watching her husband vanish from the window sill to resume his business.

Through the streets of Gotham, a young blonde girl stamped towards Gotham City Academy. A scowl marred her beautiful face and she sends everyone a warning glare to not squirm their way into her business. She marched forward and with each step she forced the people on her path to dash aside. "Argh, my mother... how could she say that with a straight face before she burst out in laughter. It is not funny at all!'

"What is not funny at all Artemis?" Artemis eyes widened in surprise and within a blink of an eye she whirled around her axis to gaze into the warm blue eyes of her friend, long straight auburn hair danced in the light breeze of the wind. "Is this about your mother again?" The teasing in her friend's voice caused Artemis to grumble some more. "Oh Artemis, you need to loosen up some more … perhaps it is time for you to get a boyfriend."

She groaned lowly when her friend mentioned something with the b-word. Artemis eyed her friend with an annoying look before she resumed her walk. "Barbara, I don't need one."

"But you do," Barbara said, sending a wink to a tall, broad young man. His dark hair was strangely styled like a bamboo tree and his dark eyes radiated kind and warmth out. The auburn haired young women waived her hand at him which he returned before the handsome young man vanished through the entrance of the Academy. "And that was a handsome fellow and perhaps I ask him to join us for shopping, after all we need some muscles to carry our bags."

Artemis climbed the stair to the entrance of the Academy of Gotham and moved through the halls. "You know that you're impossible Barbara." Said the blonde who shook her head as she had decided to let her annoying go. Opening the door to her classroom, both Barbara and Artemis moved towards their seats. "Yet you're right. We need someone to carry our luggage … and perhaps the handsome you noticed want to relieve us of them."

"So we are in agreement, we will look for him and ask him to join us?" Squealed Barbara quietly while her eyes sparkled in utter happiness. In a burst of joy she wrapped her arms around the slightly younger girl and pulled her into a hug. "Oh this will be perfect, I'll ask a friend of mine to join us!"

"Who is this friend?" Artemis said while she pulled out her book from her bag and placed them on her desk. She turned her eyes towards her friend, trying to goat her to tell her more about this friend of her. "Do I perhaps know this friend of yours?"

"Perhaps," Barbara said mysterious before the throat of their teacher ran through the air, demanding attention. She turned her head to give the teacher her attention and her eyes noticed that many eyes that were first stealing glances at her are now focused on the entrance of the class. "But does that matter?"

"No, not really – so long they can carry our bags." Artemis smugly replied in a soft whisper before she too turned her attention to the entrance of her classroom. The girl did not like her teacher all that much, knowing that this man several time tried to steal peak in their changing room. For a long time, she and Barbara tried to bring his activity to light, however somehow all his work are hidden very well. "Me think that this stud will help us in the long run, especially with those muscles."

Barbara moved a bit, placing her lips close to Artemis' ear and in a soft, teasing voice she teased the younger girl. "A stud you say, do I sense here a crush starting to bloom?" Her grin only grew when she noticed the taint hue of crimson on the cheeks of her friend, who send her a death glare. "Che, alright I won't mention your need for a boyfriend ...for now."

Artemis could only lowly groan out at her friend's sneaky response to her glare. She planted her elbows on the desk surface firmly and her chin in the palm of her hands. Closing off her surroundings, Artemis dark eyes gazed into the distance, only to blink when a tall, muscular-broad figure entered her classroom. "No way!" Quietly she exclaimed under her breath. "He's so hot!" Letting a sigh escape her lips in a girlish manner before her eyes widened in shock, darting to her left in the hope that her friend did not notice her slip up, only to meet the Cheshire smirk of Barbara. 'Oh why... why must I slip up at the moment that hot pounds of flesh enters my classroom? Barbara will never let me this moment down … poor me!'

"Speak about the Devil..." Sing songs Barbara in a quiet voice to her best friend. Her azure eyes sparkled with light and mischievement. "That is the same handsome stud that moved past us when we entered the building. Is this what they call destiny … is he the chosen one for our day out of shopping spree?!"

At the front of the class, Son Goku eyed the class with warm eyes. A bright, wide smile plastered on his face before he bowed towards his new classmates. "Konnichiw miina … Uh... sumimasen..." The words flew out of his mouth which caused the class to stare strange at him. Clearing his throat, Goku tried anew. "My apologies, I used the language of the East. My name is Son Goku with Son being my last name. I have lived for most of my life in Japan and I wanted to see a new part of the world. And here am I, standing in front of you all."

"Wasn't that kind of cute," Barbara whispered towards her friend who much to her amusement could not keep her eyes of the new addiction to the class. Her eyes followed the handsome young man who goes by the name of Goku walk through the row of desks. Artemis noticed that Goku moved to Barbara and her direction and she felt the blood pump towards her face, only to stare in surprise when he moved past her and the sound of a chair pulled was heard. "Hehehe... Look at this. Mr. Handsome sit straight behind you, how lucky you are, Artemis."

Behind Artemis and Barbara the tall young looking man had so his own mental conversation. His thoughts flew back to his original universe where he met his late wife. Since the day Grandpa Gohan had died, Goku has been alone in the high mountains. For several years the young saiyan hunted on his own and trained what little skills the young boy had learned from his grandpa. Until one day, Goku was visited by a young girl with long straight blue hair that wanted to steal Grandpa. This girl was Brief Bulma, a young girl that was in seek for the mystical orbs that are called Dragonballs. From here on out, Bulma and Goku had many adventures and for the latest someone who taught the young Saiyan culture, basic curriculum and later advantage curriculum that helped him in the long run.

' _Goku, your talent in mimicking a fighting style within moments and making that your own shows me that you are smarter than you think you are. I believe with the right motivation, you, Goku can mimics anyone and make their talents yours. I'm willing to teach you basic and later advantage curriculum and perhaps you can see how I see you...'_ His best friend for many years told him which made him start learning many things that most children and later students learns many years earlier than him. And now, Goku had enrolled himself into Gotham Academy in honor to his late wife. 'A brave, strong, smart and handsome man that will come far into this world if he firmly believes in himself.'

Turning his attention back to the front of the class where his teacher explained the understanding of gravity to the class. Ticking away, the small arm of the clock moved slightly when the long arm made the circle complete and the bell rang. Reaching out to his bag, Goku started to place his belongings back in the bag and moved slowly out of the class. On his face, a smile appeared after he had rechecked his rooster and noticed that they will go to the gym.

"Goku! Hey Goku wait!" Someone called out to him. Turning around in surprise, Goku faced the owner of the voice. The young man noticed that two girls made their way towards him. One of them had long auburn hair framing her face, a pair of bright forest green eyes and a upturned cute nose. Her lips set into a wide smile once she noticed that the boy they called out to had stopped halfway the hall. "Thank god that you heard me. Hi, my name is Barbara Gordon and in the name of the school I welcome you to Gotham Academy!"

Goku smiled brightly at her, "Hi Barbara, you seems familiar. Are we sitting in the same class?" He added a bit in confusing before focusing his attention to her friend. "And are you her friend, my name is Goku!"

Artemis smiled lightly at him. "Hi Goku," she chirped, "Yes, Barbara and I go a long way back. I guess you need some help to find the gyms?" At her question, Goku nodded his head and the girls led him through the halls that would lead towards the gym. "You know her name, as for me, please call me Artemis. So, how do you like the school so far?"

"Yeah I do. The people are nice here, and not really from what I expected from Gotham." Goku replied while rubbing the back of his head with a laugh. The three, one young man and two exceptional beautiful women entered the gym and split up at the entrance of the changing room. Entering the changing room, Goku changed in a hurry before joining the other students at the gym. Stepping out of the changing room the saiyan noticed that all eyes were drawn to him. "Umm... Hi? What are you guys looking at," Asked the Saiyan and waited for an answer. Getting none, Goku turned his head back to glance over his right shoulder to see what they all staring at. Finding no one behind him, he turned his attention back to the group.

"Dude, look at all those muscles!" A boy shouted from the group. This boy have short raven colored hair, bright blue eyes and an athletic body structure. He has seen many type of body structures, however the one in front of him is almost equal to that of Superboy, Superman or far past them. "Are you perhaps a Martian Art fighter... oh, where were my manners. Names is Greyson, Dick Greyson."

"Son Goku! And the answer on your question is, yes. I was trained by my grandfather and later by my grandfather's old Martial Art Master, Master Roshi who is specialized in the style of the turtles. Now that they lay then rest and enjoy the after life I decided to travel to America and see what kind of exciting things they have in a city like this." The voice of Son Goku sounds beat up and cheerfully and Greyson already regretted to see that smile vanish after meeting the darker side of Gotham.

Namely a crazy clown that terrorize Gotham with his insane pranks that has claimed innocent people, however there is no Clown that terrorize Gotham and more importantly Gotham's Academy is safe and well. With a smile of his own, Dick Grayson stuck out his hand in the official gesture of friendship which Goku firmly accepted. "Goku, I don't know if someone has already welcomed you to Gotham Academy, but if not 'Welcome to the most prestige school of Gotham, and if someone did I want to extend my hand out in friendship to the new guy." Dick welcomed with a firm shake, and a moment later the boy regretted when a painful grimace graced his face.

"I would like to have a new friend, and someone else already used that kind of speech. A kind, beautiful girl with long auburn hair and pretty emerald eyes. I thought her name was Gordon, yes, Barbara Gordon and her friend who has long healthy hair who goes by the name of Artemis." Goku replied while being oblivion to the boy in front of him that could feel his hand turning numb. "I think we will soon start with a warm up," Commented the Saiyan when his eyes noticed a tall man with a built of a body builder.

"Stand in line...!" Shouted the coach in a sergeant-like manner. Goku released the hand of the young looking boy and quickly stepped next to Barbara who stand right of him and Artemis took her position left of him. "We'll start this lesson with ten rounds around the field. Those who fail can add five rounds to the first few rounds, and those who has accomplice this task will continue with dodgeball. Well, what are you waiting for?! This is not my grandmother's tea ceremony, this is boot camp, move!" And the students started to run, many of them slowed down in the first three rounds while others easily reached the eight round when suddenly red large dodgeballs flew towards them and they fell to the floor exhausted, and struggled to climb to their feet and groaned when they suddenly hear that they now instead have to run, two, it now has turned to seven. All the while, Goku with his unique hair and well formed body ran past them and avoided any red ball that flew towards him, same could be said for Barbara who stopped after the tenth round and walked to the sideline to reward herself with flask of cold water. "Did I say you could stop, Gordon! Move and don't do it again, this is no girls sport... this is boot camp, move or you will be punished!"

After a grueling time of enduring the coach's version of boot camp which was followed by four hours theories back in class and two hours shopping with Barbara, Artemis and Dick, Goku's new friends. Goku returned to his house and made a well deserved late lunch that claimed all the space on his table that threatened to give in under the weight of all the food. "Onigai...!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully and lifted a thick, fat chicken leg to his lips and opened his mouth that revealed terrifying white teeth that sunk not a second later into the meat. Munching on the chicken leg, Goku turned up a brow when something in his right pocket vibrated and pulled the object out of his pocket.

 _Shenron, Team meeting at Mount Justice for a mission. Asap..._

Goku read the object that Black Canary has given him when he left Mount Justice. The object is oval of form and has a small display screen that flickered on and then off with green neo letters. Blinking with his eyes, Goku gained a bitter expression when turning his eyes back to his food. "Why in Shenron's name must they call at such a good time?" Muttered the Saiyan in dismay before closing his eyes and a non existence wind erupted around him. His raven dark hair flew up when a golden aura erupted from him, another burst and his hair turned pale golden and his once dark deep pools that are his eyes turned sea-tropic blue. "But in my Super Saiyan form I can eat this all very quick... yum... pork ribs!"

* * *

 _Mount Justice, Headquarter of the Young Justice Team..._

Red Tornado, an android that has been designed and created by the genius T.O. Morrow. The scientist who has noticed the rise of The League. Not a normal League, a gathering of normal people that do any kind of sports, no. This League has gathered no athletes, but deadly fighters. Humans that showed above human reflection, strength and intellect. The most famous is the Dark Knight and according to his creator – the Batman, a normal human is de facto Leader of the Justice League while The Man of Steel, an alien is the facto leader.

These two attracts powerful humans and alien to their League, and T.O. Morrow who has seen what this could mean for the world started to create his own heroes. Androids with the powers of the elements that they can control was for a time seen like heroes until an accident. Many innocents died and T.O Morrow decided to create a new Android to send to the League – to study them and to find weaknesses. However the Justice League found out about his intention of finding a way for him to take them out and took this as an attack on their organization.

Red Tornado knows that the greatest minds had worked on him to find if T.O. Morrow had left behind any surprises. The reports told the League that the android is clean and since that day the League and Red Tornado worked together, and since this day the Android now watch over the new generation of heroes. The hero, Red Tornado turned back to the present and his eyes lightened up. Scanning around the android picked up the presence of Robin the sidekick of the Dark Knight, Kid Flash the boy who has recreated the accident of how Flash obtained his powers. Aqualad, an Atlantean who was chosen by King Orin of Atlantis and Artemis the second sidekick of Green Arrow. And at this moment the second generation of heroes were waiting on two members. One is Megan who is the niece of the Martian Manhunter and like him she could change her appearance and have mind abilities. At the moment she is in the kitchen area, baking cookies. However the one he was tasked to keep an eye for hasn't yet arrived – an alien that goes by the name of Shenron.

Like Superman, Shenron possess great strength that was far above that of a normal human being and speed that rivaled that of Kid Flash who hasn't yet developed a natural instinct for the speed force. These two abilities makes many on the League skepticism of him, especially the Knight of Gotham. And Batman requested that everything Shenron do will be recorded by Robin or by him to bring later the report to the Justice League so they can assert a certain level to him.

B-07, Shenron will arrive in mere seconds... The arrival of the saiyan was announced by the Headquarter's main computer and the boom-tubes flared up with a sharp light that slowly receded and the strong, muscular form of Shenron appeared.

Red Tornado turned his head to take in the new member of the team while broadcasting that everyone must come in the main briefing hall. Gathering his powers, a red tornado erupted around him and the android flew away to the briefing room. Once there Red Tornado watch how Kid Flash appears in a blur, and the android could has suspect that the speedster was eating. Turning his head away from unmannered hero, Red Tornado noticed the arrival of Superboy, Aqualad and Robin who were wrapped in a conversation. Laughter was followed and the android turned his head to see that Artemis and Shenron held a conversation while accepting a well fresh made cookie from Megan. Creating a small gush of air, Red Tornado demanded attention and a screen appeared which showed a well dressed elderly man. "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He's 106 years old, and he has been missing for twenty three days..."

* * *

 _Hello, welcome to my new chapter. My apologies that it took so long, and my reason was that I could not find a way to write this chapter. Readers might claim that this is not an actually chapter full with action or other heroic stuff._

 _However, I want to show a bit at why Goku is different. And I believe that the huge difference will be if he married someone else than Chi Chi. People might have guessed of who this mysterious woman might be, and if you suspect her than you're already on the right path._

 _In the anime it shows that After Gohan was forced to learn a lot of high graded curriculum that he turned out pretty smart. He could possible help Bulma in science and technology if the brilliant blue haired scientist took him under her arm._

 _About the part of Red Tornado, I firmly believe that there is more to him. Why did they chose Red Tornado, an android with no emotions, yet he have. I believe that the Dark Knight uses him to record the team dynamic, and with this idea I used a whole new thing instead of the Dark Knight interrogation the Saiyan for information._

 _I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise that in my next chapter a few action scenes will shown up. It will not be the same like in the Young Justice series of Denial, but a little bit difference because of Goku._

 _About pairing, who would you like to end up with our favorite saiyan._

 _\- Artmis (she's in)_

 _\- Zatanna_

 _\- Kara Zor-El_

 _\- Barbara Gordon_


	4. Tower of Fate

**Welcome dear readers, I just noticed that it has been a while that I updated Shenron. For a long time, I was writing different things or enjoying life. But I never stopped writing, just something different. Many drafts with Naruto Uzumaki or Harry Potter in the main role, but for Shenron I thought, I want something different than the normal Tower of Fate episode, and I think that this prologue for that episode would be nice. I hope you enjoy this short chapter, sorry for that and leave a review behind.**

* * *

Standing in an open field in the middle of a park are Kid Flash the apprentice of Flash. Resting with his back against a nearby tree with a hot dog in hand. The most surprising thing is that the boy is not garbed in his hero outfit but in his normal civil clothes. Kid Flash or now just Wally. "Is this the right spot Kaldur? Because if you not have noticed yet ...there is nothing here than a normal plain green field!" Exclaimed the speedster, spreading his arms in the gesture of see ...nothing here. "Really Magical," here Wally wiggled with his fingers.

"Wally..." sighed Artemis. "You like any of us has heard that Doctor Fate or whatever he is called, is a sorcerer. Do you really think that the old man hasn't used one of his magic to hide his house." Spoke the Archer in a tiring voice when she heard Wally for the umpteenth time whining.

"Can't Superboy uses his x-ray vision or something?" Wally continued which earned a round of groans from his teammates. Glancing at each of his teammates and shrugging his shoulders. "What?!"

Kaldur who just like Kid Flash was in his civilian clothes let out a sigh. "Wally according to Batman our own Superboy is not yet that far developed just like Superman when he was still a teenager. His abilities will be unlocked through time. Connor has the super strength and durability but not yet the super speed and flight powers. He also shares the same weakness, not seeing through lead and everything that is magical."

Kaldur heard in the not so far distance the person they talk about grunt. Superboy who certainly heard them with his enhanced hearings huffed. Crossing his arms in front of his chest and a frown on his face. "Humph… I will soon learn to fly when Shenron explains how to."

"Speaking about Shenron..." Kaldur said. The Atlantean turn towards the Saiyan who was doing some katas, fighting an invisible imaginary enemy. "All I see him do is fighting and training nonstop and even now he is training while the others are searching for the base of Doctor Fate. Artemis would you like to bring Shenron back to what is important?"

Artemis eyes narrowed at the implication of what the dark Atlantean implied. "Why do you ask me to stop his training? I'm not his girlfriend or anything!"

Kaldur grinned when Megan floated towards them. Feeling that the Martian will bring in some humor and especially bring some embarrassment to the serious archer. "Ooowh… are you and Shenron finally a couple. I will bake some cake to celebrate the happy occasion!"

Artemis clenched her teeth tightly together and stormed to Shenron to avoid the sniggers from her team. She closed quickly the distance between them and called out to him. "Shenron! Can you perhaps stop for a moment your training and help us find the Tower of Fate!"

Shenron who floated off the ground a few centimeters and punched the air in front of him so quickly that they blurred out of sight. His fists froze in the air before they relaxed and slowly hung along his body. Turning around the Saiyan smiled at the girl. "Hi, Artemis, sorry that I did not help you guys out. I thought that you had found the Tower already with the help of the key."

"I do not understand how this key can help us. Do you think that this key has some magical abilities that reveal to us the tower?" Artemis voiced out.

Floating down and the grass bend down beneath his feet when he landed. Standing now in front of the archer, Shenron explained. "Exactly! There is a reason why Mr. Tornado gave us this key to us when sending us to check on Mr. Nelson. I had heard your conversation and you are right that the tower is hidden under a magical barrier, hence this key. It is like your own house which you lock and unlock with your key, same can be said for this one which is hiding under a magical barrier and can only be unveiled through the key."

Understanding dawned on Artemis and the other young heroes when they heard Shenron explanation. "Can you find the Tower's location?"

"I can do something like that, Artemis. On my home world we learned to track energy sources which were mostly living beings, but through a long time of hard training we could also track down certain objects. One of these objects was the Dragon Balls, mythical orbs that grant the founder any wish that he or she asks for." Shenron told them about the mythical Dragon Balls which gained a lot of attention, even from the Lord of Chaos who is hidden in a separated dimension. "Aqualad if you can hand over the Key, then I could use this item as a medium to find the Tower."

Handing over the Key to Shenron, Aqualad and the others started to watch how the Saiyan would track down the Tower. Slowly but steadily a blue aura burst out of Shenron's body which also covered the key. "I can feel where the Tower is … Artemis, Aqualad will you two please step aside." The two mentioned who were, in fact, standing in front of him stepped aside. The group of heroes and villains were watching how Shenron stuck the key in what appears air, only for them to be surprised when a Tower shimmered in existence which made the villain grin in a chaotic way

"This is ridiculous!" Exclaimed an irate Kid Flash. "All he did was closing his eyes and Alakazam the Tower appears! Is that key some kind of remote control or something because there is no logical explanation that Magic is real."

Artemis crossed her arms under her chest. "Look at this Wally, how do you explain a tower appearing out of nowhere?"

Glaring at the Archer, Kid Flash turned his nose in the air and bite back arrogantly. "I'll gladly tell you how and what they used to hide this Tower. You see this building, made out of rock and stone! This was hidden under a highly advanced technology device that projects a shield that would hide the whole building. And guess what? Science calls this an Electronic phase shifting device that hides this from us through the electronic parts that float around the Tower."

"You, Wally, are unbelievable," Artemis exclaimed angrily. "Thinking that you have an answer for everything that is out of your comfort zone through sciences. Newsflash! We have a world of Supernatural beings, Superman whose strength and durability is impossible to know everything on for 100%! The Sorcerer Zatara who uses Magic to fight crime and then we have many other heroes whose powers cannot be explained through sciences." She retorted before the huntress whirled on her feet and marched to Shenron and without a word Artemis grasped the Saiyan's wrist and pulled him through the doorway of the Tower.

Kid Flash scowled at the retreating form of the girl. "That wench..." murmured the speedster quietly while following his friends. One by one the young heroes disappeared through the entrance of the Tower until they were all gone. It was at this moment that the air nearby started to distort and a young looking boy appeared. You would wonder what makes this young boy special, well, first thing is that he looks different than any normal boy.

The first thing that you would notice strange about this boy beside the very pale blue colored skin would be his very dark midnight slicked hair which bangs are curled up in the resemblance of the unofficial telltale sign of the Biblical Devil's horns. His eyes were small and narrow with the iris a dark color that resembles the darkness of his heart. This is the Witchboy, Klarion and this embodiment of Darkness has watched the young heroes enter the tower. "Look Teekl. These Heroes has never learned to lock their door." The Witchboy's lips stretched out into an evil grin. "Shall we punish them for not locking the door..." Laughed Klarion, stroking the fur of his pet while moving towards the Tower to pick up the item that he was searching for. Klarion the Witchboy and his companions stepped through the entrance of the Tower of Fate and in a bright light they disappeared from the earth.

Shenron together with Artemis and the other Young Justice members eyes widened when they entered an empty room. In front of them are just an empty space and strong brick walls with no entrance or windows in sight. "Hey! The door we just came through has vanished." Shenron heard his fellow alien call out.

"I had expected something like that Megan," said Shenron. "In my own world, Baba obaa-san has done something similar to this. A kind of test to see if we're worthy to venture future into the Tower, isn't that right?" The question was not especially aimed at someone, but more on something and a specter shimmered into existence in front of them.

"Ho ho ho," laughed the specter that has taken the form of one Kent Nelson, current Doctor Fate. "You are a smart one, aren't you? But yes, Baba san gave a very nice example and she wants to hold a Tournament for old time sake."

Shenron eyes widened at the news. "If you know and speaks with Baba Obaa-san, I believe that you have some connections with that afterlife?"

"Who knows, Magic has so its own way to connect with those of which you speak, however, Prepare yourself, young heroes!" The specter of Kent Nelson exclaimed while a bright light engulfed them and they were transported away from the Tower.

Artemis blinked her eyes once the bright light dimmed and then vanished which brought her sight back to her. Her eyes widened when the view in front of her had changed drastically and she used her hand to slap herself a few times against her cheek. "Is this what I think it is?" said the Archer.

"If you think about our new location being a Martial Art Arena then I guess that we share the same thoughts." Said Kaldur, and the Atlantean studies the fighting platform. In front of him is a large fighting platform which was surrounded by a ten-meter width ring. A huge gong was on one side, while across is an opening in which the young hero suspect the fighters come out to enter fighting area.

"Do you think that the specter of Kent Nelson brought us here?" Questioned the Archer, and she looks around. Her eyes quickly found her teammates, however, she noticed that they were not alone. "I see our comrades, yet I wonder who they might be? Our opponents perhaps," and she pointed her bow at them.

Kaldur followed the direction her bow pointed at, and he noticed a few fighters which clearly showed that they are a Master of Martial arts practice. "You might be right, and I fear that we have not much chosen in the matters. "

"Welcome to 27th Afterlife Martial Arts Tournament!" An elderly man announced which quickly gained the attention of the heroes. "You might call me The Announcer, and I've hosted all the Tournaments in my life, and in the afterlife.

I will now explain the rules, and they are as follows: In this tournament, anyone who comes into contact outside of the ring, or is knocked out and does not stand up until commentator counters to 10, or gives up, automatically loses. If both fighters are knocked out and neither can reach their feet by the count of ten, the match has normally declared a draw. However, the tournament as a whole must have a champion, so if this happens in the final round, a special 'Sudden death' rule is employed: the first one to stand up and both feet and state the entire sentence 'I'm the Champion' is declared the winner.

The tournament forbids any use of weapons, protective body gear or teams up, poking someone in the eyes or hitting them in the groin is also not allowed, although the latter can be overlooked if it was accidental. The most important rule is that killing the opponent is not allowed. Disobeying any of these rules results in disqualification from the tournament."

Artemis glanced at her bow and frowned. "I'm at a disadvantage if the use of weapons is not allowed."

"You will come out on top, Artemis, I'm sure that you will surprise a lot of people today," Shenron said, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "So long you believe in yourself and your own skills, you will win."

Artemis turned her head slightly to her friend and smiled. "I will,"

"Now will the first competitor step forward and pull out a loot, Aqualad..." Aqualad heard his name being called and stepped away from his group. Walking towards the commentator who stands next to a drawing box. "Place your hand in the box and draw a number. The number you pick will appear on the competitor board." Kaldur put his hand in the box and drawled the Nr…. "Nr. 4, I repeat, Aqualad has drawn, Nr. 4! You can step back towards the group."

"Ah, we get a familiar fighter who has fought many times in the Budokai, welcome back Krillin," A small man with a bald head, and wearing a blue t-shirt with an orange martial uniform. Krillin laughed joyfully and pulled out a loot. "Nr. 5, I repeat, Krillin has drawn Nr. 5!"

Krillin wraps his hands behind his head and laughed. "We'll make a show out of it, Mr. commentator." The small martial art fighter joined his friends again.

Kid Flash glanced at the smaller man, who has the height of his chest. "I bet," here the fastest kid bend a bit towards Artemis. "I can run a hundred circles around him easily without him hitting me." Suddenly the Announcer called out his name. "Ha ha ha ha… It's my turn, I'll show them who's the best." In a literal flash, the speedster appeared next beside the loot box and pulled out a number. Kid Flash jumped and turned in mid-air and then extended the loot towards his oppositions. "I've drawn Nr. 7,"

"Aaand Nr. 7 goes to Kid Flash! That fight will surely be something promising." The man announced through the speakers. After that, the names quickly were announced and the line of fighters stepped one by one forward. Piccolo! "Whoa… there is a Martian also in the tournament!" An amazed Megan whispered towards her friends. She watched the Martial Art fighter drawing a loot before joining the group of other fighters, and her eyes widened when she noticed that the Namekian glanced for a moment at her comrade, Shenron with a smile that quickly vanished.

Superboy! The tall, young man with the black t-shirt with Superman's symbol stepped forward. He snarled at the other fighters which showed their muscles threateningly at the younger clone of Superman. "What are you looking at," growled the clone at which the other fighters snarled at him. Connor roughly pulled out a number and showed towards the board members who noted the number. "If you want a fight, I happily kick your ass."

"Klarion the Witch-boy, please step forward..." A flash of light and a group of people appeared before the group of fighters. A handsome middle-aged man with tight black leather jeans which were wrapped in chains, a white blouse which showed a bit of his flat chest. He was accompanied by an old man, which the Young Justice members immediately recognized like the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Fate. And the last member of the group, a small, thin boy with blue light skin, black beady eyes which showed hate and chaos for his new situation.

Klarion glared at the people around him. The Witch boy could not fathom how he had arrived here, but one thing was sure, he needs to win the Tournament for getting his target. "Teekl, it seems we are unwillingly tangled in a game for our target.


End file.
